The Incredible Future: The Next Generation
by BamBrixBam
Summary: Violet and Wilbur are now married and raising their own kids. Their son Bobby is losing control of his powers and accidentally brings his 12 year old Grandfather Lewis back. also Jimmy is back and wants his revenge.
1. Prologue

The Incredible Future The Next Generation

Prologue

She waited for her husband to get home. She had to tell him her good news. Today was already a good day for him, he was going to inherit his father's company today and she hoped that her news will make he even more happier. She had made a dinner to celebrate this special occasion, with the help of C.A.R.L.

"I'm home."

It was Wilbur. Violet ran over to him and jumped him, just like the first time she kissed him when they were 14, only this time she was visible.

"How is the new owner of Robinson industries?" she asked gleefully.

"Great and how is my lovely Violet." he smiled.

Violet giggled. Now was the time to tell him and she wanted him to be the first to know. She hadn't even told C.A.R.L yet. The only person who knew was her and obviously the doctor who told her. But she wanted him to be the first in their family.

"I'm feeling amazing and I also have something very important to tell you." she smiled.

* * *

><p>Wilbur looked at Violet stunned. What news could she tell him. Oh please don't be bad news he thought. He didn't want his mood to be ruined, but when he saw Violet's expression she looked too happy to be giving him bad news.<p>

"What is so important dear." he said pulling her closer to him.

"well I went to visit the doctor today and he said that…"

"Said what?"

"He said that I was pregnant. Wilbur you're going to be a father." she smiled.

His was surprised. He didn't know what to do. He grabbed Violet and swung her round. He then put her down and kissed her.

"What is all the yelling about?" called C.A.R.L.

"C.A.R.L Violet's pregnant!" shouted Wilbur.

The robot watched the two and then started yelling and congratulating them.

"Congratulations you two." he cried.

They all celebrated with the dinner that they had prepared. After dinner Violet went straight to bed and Wilbur was left with C.A.R.L. they both cleaned up the dining and washed up (Well C.A.R.L did most of the work, while Wilbur just past a few things over to him).

"I hope your kids don't end up like you when you were a kid." said C.A.R.L

"What's that suppose to mean?" asked Wilbur.

"Well don't you remember your childhood. I always had to clean up after you and you always shifted the blame over to me." replied the robot.

"I did not." he lied.

"Yeah sure you didn't." said C.A.R.L sarcastically.

Wilbur headed to a transporter tube and landed in his bedroom. There he found Violet already fast asleep. She looked so peaceful in her sleep. He then suddenly had a thought in his head. What if their child was going to be a super? What would it's powers be and is it something he can handle? It didn't matter. What mattered is that it was his and Violet's. he could manage to watch over a super.

He got dressed and came over to the bed. He laid next to Violet and touched her stomach, inside was their first ever child and in a few months he will get to see their face and hold it for the first time.

* * *

><p>Everyone was busy at the Robinson household had been busy. They were all preparing for Wilbur's congratulation party. It was to celebrate his inheritance of the company. It was chaos, yet it was always chaos here but today was more than normal. Cornelius walked around the house and saw everyone preparing something. He went around to look for Franny and he found her in the kitchen with Katarina, both were preparing dinner.<p>

"So hows the menu going ladies?" he asked.

"So far so good." answered Franny.

Soon the phone started ringing and Franny came over to answer it.

"Hello, you've reach the Robinsons and this is Franny Robinson you're speaking to." she answered.

"Hey mom it's me Wilbur."

"Oh how are you dear?"

"I'm good mom."

"What are you calling about?"

"Oh just to tell you that Violet and I have something to tell you."

"What is it?" asked Franny worriedly.

"Wait and see…bye." he answered and hung up.

Franny returned to the kitchen and Cornelius asked her "Who was that?"

"It was Wilbur." she replied.

"Wilbur? What did he want?"

"Nothing he just said that he had something important to tell us."

"What could that be?"

"I don't know." sighed Franny.

Cornelius walked away and started walking around the house today. Everyone was busy and even Violet's family was here helping out. He remembered that it had only been a week before Violet and Wilbur got married that they had told the rest of the family about their superpowers. It had been a shock for most of them. Since then they had always been a help with these kind of occasions, like Helen was always able to reach those high places, Bob helped with the heavy lifting, Dash could get things done in a second and all of them could help in many different ways. He was then startled by a silent crack.

"Got the banner!"

It was Chip Dash's son and he had teleported right next to Cornelius. Dash came out of nowhere and grabbed the banner. He then headed to the dining room.

"Tag your it!"

Jack-Jack's kids were running around the house. They were both twins and they had the power to multiply and it always distracted everyone that they had to stop what they were doing and catch them. So he caught two of them and headed for the play pen. They had a special play pen where there was a field around it that kept them inside. He called the other kids and none of them came. The two kids he grabbed were both Jamie. Where was A.J. He put Jamie in the pen and she soon returned to her original state. He caught one of the and he placed him the pen where the same happen to him. 3 year olds were difficult to handle and they were even more difficult when they had powers. He went to his study and thought about what Wilbur's surprise could be.

* * *

><p>Wilbur got dressed and he just thought about how his family would react once he told them. Time to go he thought. He came downstairs and found Violet doing last minute fix ups on the mirror in their living.<p>

"Time to go." he said.

Violet looked up at him and nodded. They both went out and entered the car.

Violet was feeling nervous. She wasn't sure how her family would react. This was her first. She thought about her brothers. She wasn't around for Dash's and Jack Jack didn't tell them until after his kids were born. Jack Jack travelled a lot with is wife so they hardly saw him. But he was here on this day. This was no help to her, she needed some guidance. It was easy to tell Wilbur because she was comfortable with him and he was the only one around when she told. this time it was going to be the whole family as in both hers and Wilbur's. she felt Wilbur lay a hand on hers and some of her nerves disappeared. She looked at him and could tell he was just as nervous as she was. Well why wouldn't he. He was the only child in his family and it must be as hard as it was for him than it was for her. They agreed that now would be the best time to tell them because if they held it back the nerves would only get worse.

"you okay Vi?" he said

"Just a little nervous." she replied.

"Don't worry were in this together."

She smiled. It certainly made her feel much better.

* * *

><p>Everything was ready and everyone was getting excited. It seems that they had heard about Wilbur's surprise. Word gets out quickly with the Robinsons. He too was eager to find out the news. The last time things went this crazy was when Violet and Wilbur got married. Things were all set and now all they had to was wait.<p>

* * *

><p>Wilbur had pulled up to the driveway. Each step he took, he remembered how he had use to live here as a kid. He looked around at the garden and nothing much seemed to change. Here bought so many memories and it would be nice to relive them again. He felt Violet hold on to him tightly and he did the same. It was easy to tell that she was nervous. Wilbur hid his nervousness, one of them had to look brave.<p>

When they approached the front porch Spike and Dimitri both popped out of their pots and begged them to ring their doorbells. Wilbur and Violet each rang their doorbells as they didn't want them to argue tonight. Lefty answered the door.

"Hey Lefty." smiled Wilbur.

Lefty let them in and they were suddenly welcomed by both families.

Everyone was there. Bud, Fritz. Joe, Petunia, Tallulah, Laszlo, Billie, Lucille, Cornelius, Franny, Gaston, Art, Bob, Helen, Dash, Jack-Jack, Katarina, Chip, His fiancée Sarah, Jack-Jack's wife Amy and their twins Jamie and A.J.

They spent the first hour talking and catching up with each other. Soon dinner came and violet's nerves returned. She and Wilbur discussed to tell everyone at dinner. She knew it was best to tell them now and not throw it off. For dinner they had mash potato and gravy with chicken and vegetables. Everybody was finishing of their food when Wilbur stood up and tapped his glass with a fork. They all automatically looked at him and wen t quiet. It was time for his big news.

"We all know that were her to celebrate my inheritance eof Robinson industries." he started nervously. " However Violet and I have something to tell you."

Violet got up when he said her name and she stood close to him. She could feel him sweating.

"Violet and I are…." everyone leaned in close not wanting to miss this.

"going to have a baby!" Wilbur sighed, he finally told them.

They now waited for their responses and soon they were all shouting and cheering and they were again congratulated. Soon there was going to be another Robinson wondering around.

The party ended late and Violet and Wilbur left. Cornelius was exhausted. He was surprised with the news that had just come out.

"Are you alright, dear?" asked Franny.

"Oh yes, why wouldn't I be?" he smiled.

* * *

><p>From the looks of it, there seem to be a party at the Robinson household. There he watched Invisigirl leaving. he had twice tried to kill this girl and she had always managed to escape. He was left in the past for several years, where he worked on building another cryogenic freezer. When he entered it, it had malfunctioned and an extra 11 years had been added to the time. Now he was awake to find that not only was Invisigirl all grown up and married to the Robinson kid who helped her escape him before, but both the time machines had been destroyed. How was he going to destroy her this time. He had no attempt at erasing her existence again, maybe he could destroy her another way, but how, he had nothing in the future, everyone thought he was dead and everything he owned was gone. He had to destroy her, it was all that mattered to him and he also had to destroy the Robinson boy as well, because nobody messes with Jimmy Pine and gets away with it.<p> 


	2. Chapter 1

The Incredible Future The Next Generation

Chapter 1

13 years later

He looked at the ceiling of his bedroom. Most people found this as a waste of time, but he wasn't most people, you could in fact say that he wasn't even normal. He was not like the other kids at his school, they all can live their lives without worry and not have their parents worry about them every second of the day. He could never waste time, no. he had this power that only the other kids dreamed about. He had the ability to time travel. It wasn't a bad thing to have, but sometimes it was. There were times he could risk altering the time stream and his very existence. He wasn't even allowed to use his powers. His parents would let him only if it was emergency. Of all the super powers in the world, he had to have the one you couldn't really have fun with. His mother could turn invisible, his 'uncle' Chip could teleport, everyone (well almost everyone) in his mother's side had powers that didn't risk anyone's existence.

He turned to his side and saw his reflection in the mirror. There was nothing much to see, except himself. Robert Lewis Robinson or better known as just Bobby. He looked liked a younger version of his father, except for his eyes. Instead of being hazel they were blue, ocean blue like his mother's. he got up and suddenly "OUCH!" he had just felt a hard pinch on the back of his neck. He touched his neck and felt nothing. It was probably him imagining things, but it hurt.

"Bobby, will you please play with me."

It was his little sister, Helena. She didn't have super powers like him. She was a normal little girl. But she was very annoying. He always thought that that was her super power, being annoying. She always would annoy him until he finally did what she wanted. She had short black hair that just touched her shoulders and it was pushed back by a headband. She was just like a younger version of their mom, but like him the eyes were different. They were hazel like their dad's.

"No." he answered.

Oh pretty, pretty, pretty…" she started.

Here we go. Her powers were beginning to take action. If she has to, she will do like a million pretties until she finally gets what she wants.

"Ok, Ok Fine I'll play with you." he snapped.

"Pretty, Pret… Please." she stopped.

He had lost the battle. He always lost anyway. He just couldn't take it, at least if he said yes she would be quiet for a while.

"What do you want to play?" he asked.

His little sister stood there thinking. It was a while before she answered him.

"Hide and seek!" she jumped.

He sighed and rolled his eyes, at least it wasn't dress up or dolls.

"Fine I'll count."

"Ok." said his little sister as she ran out the door.

He sat on his bed and thought thank goodness I time travel. He would just have a little rest before he would continue to search for his sister, he could just time travel back to this second and it would seem that he had never taken a rest.

He laid back on his bed and he suddenly felt a tingle in his body.

"Robert Lewis Robinson!"

He got up startled. What did he do? It was his mother who had called him. He ran downstairs into the living room, where he found his mom and Helena crying on her mother's shoulder. Something felt weird and it wasn't good.

"how could you leave your sister outside like that." she yelled.

"I didn't. we were playing hide and seek." he said.

"She has been waiting outside for two hours and it is already dark."

Bobby looked outside it was dark. That couldn't be right it was still kind of bright when he last checked and that was not to long ago. He looked at the time and it too was different. It had said 5:30 when he last saw it and now it said that it was almost &:30. He then remembered the tingle. He only felt that when he time travelled, but he had no intention of time travelling at the time. He was going to do that later or a while ago if so it seems. Why did his powers do that? He had full control of them. Let it go, its probably nothing to worry about.

"I ahhh… must have dozed off, I was feeling a little tired." he lied.

* * *

><p>Violet looked at her son. It was wet where Helena had been crying. At least he didn't use his powers. She sighed. "Fine, but next time this happens I won't go so easy on you." she said sternly.<p>

He went back upstairs and her attention returned on her crying daughter.

"Shh, it's okay sweetie." she said rocking her.

After a couple minutes Helena had fallen sleep. She slowly started going up the stairs.

"C.A.R.L.!" she called softly.

"yes miss." he said.

"I'm going to take Helena upstairs, do you think you can mange on your own?" she asked.

The robot came out and replied "Of course I can. After all it is my duty to serve the Robinsons."

Violet laughed and gently walked up the stairs to Helena's bedroom. She laid her on the bed and kissed her forehead.

"Good night darling." she whispered.

She returned downstairs and found that C.A.R.L. had already finished setting everything up.

It was only a few minutes later when Wilbur came home. She went up to him and did the usual, kiss him and ask him how work was. He usually replied that it was tiring.


	3. Chapter 2

The Incredible Future The Next Generation

Chapter 2

A week had passed and the glitch had stopped. It only happened once and he thought that it was nothing to worry about. School had just finished and he rushed out as fast as he can. You see today was the chargeball championship and it was on TV live. He could not miss it. His favourite player was playing today. He just got to the front of the school when he suddenly felt another tingle. Oh no not again. He was not going to miss the chargeball tournament. He tried to get control of his powers, he closed his eyes and hoped that when he opened them he would still be standing here and not a second had passed.

The young Robinson boy was in his sight. Jimmy hid in an alley that w

* * *

><p>as near the school. His plan so far had been a success. He managed to put the control chip on the boy a week ago. His inventions had many malfunctions and it took him a long time to fix it. After the chip was placed on the boy, he thought he would give it a test run and push the boy and himself two hours forward. As long as he held the remote he would be able to time travel with the boy. His plan however had a certain downside to it. When he time travelled it used to much of the energy in the battery he used, that it needed to be recharged. The charging process took a very long time. The remote was only half charged when he first tried it. Now it was close to full charged and he can now complete his revenge and be able to return back here.<p>

He grabbed the remote and dialled the first three numbers of the year he was trying to return to.

"2,0,0..."

He was about to push the number four when suddenly a crazy kid threw a ball in his direction and caused his finger to slip and push one of the buttons.

"Sorry sir. We were just playing, we didn't mean too." apologized the boy who had thrown the ball at him.

He got up and smiled devilishly to the boy. "Well no one was hurt or at least not yet." he said coldly.

The little boy ran off scared. Jimmy picked up the remote which he dropped when he was knocked and saw what year he had sent the boy to. He had sent him to the year. It read 2007 instead of 2004.

That stupid kid will pay. He checked the battery bar and he had just enough power to bring the boy back. He retyped the year and the boy came back in a second, but he was with someone else.

* * *

><p>He opened his eyes and his first was reaction was where am I? He examined the area and everything was different. The buildings were more straight and less coloured, he turned around and instead of seeing his clean spotless school, he saw a what seemed to be a school but it was older looking than his. He looked at the sign and he was sure that what it read couldn't be right.<p>

It read "Joyce Williams Elementary". that was the name of his school and yet it looked so different. Then an awful thought hit him. Was it possible that he had travelled to the past. He looked around and saw a boy who was looking for something in his bag. He walked up to him and asked what year it was.

"It's 2007." replied the boy still looking in his bag and not noticing him.

* * *

><p>Lewis was busy looking for his book. The book where he drew all his inventions and ideas in. it was not in his locker and he thought that maybe he had left it at home. What was odd, was that someone asked what year it was. How can anyone not know that. He looked up to the person who had asked him and he had a shock. He dropped his things and yelled out "Wilbur!"<p>

* * *

><p>Bobby jumped at the mention of his father's name. How did his dad get hear. He found that the person who yelled out was looking and eyeing him in complete shock. He realised that just by looking at his hair that it was his grandfather only younger.<p>

"Wilbur, what are you doing here?" he asked.

"Ah, that is an excellent question." he said.

"Wilbur…"

He was feeling it again. The time travel tingle.

"Wilbur…" said Lewis again grabbing his shirt.

"Hey let go." he ordered, but it was too late.

He had reappeared back in his time. All the colourful buildings and his school looked normal. It seemed that only minutes had passed. He still had time to catch the game.

"Where are we? Is this the future?"

Lewis was with him. It seemed that he travelled with him. Oh no this was bad. He tried to travel back to 2007 and return him, but for some reason his powers weren't working. Yes, this was definitely bad.

* * *

><p><strong>A.N. Don't know when next upload will be because I've got exams to study and school work, but I'll try to upload as much as I can when I have time.<strong>


	4. Chapter 3

**AN: just so no one gets confused, Lewis thinks that Bobby is Wilbur in the first part of the chapter.**

**also sorry for the late upload i had trouble figiring out where to end this chapter and had to rewrite it a few times.**

* * *

><p><span>The Incredible Future The Next Generation<span>

Chapter 3

Lewis looked around. He was definitely in the future. He recognised the buildings, flying cars and even the transporter tubes. His only question was how did he get here?

Only a minute ago he was in the past, in front of his school. There was no time machine around when this happen. All he remembered was grabbing _Wilbur's_ shirt and next thing he knew he was in the future. Although there was something different about it and there was also something different about _Wilbur_. he couldn't figure out what was different, but it felt as if _Wilbur_ had changed.

* * *

><p>Brilliant just brilliant he thought. He had bought back his grandfather to his time in 2061. What was up with his powers? First they make him travel forwards, then they send him to the past and back and now they're not working. He had no choice but to take him home. He searched his bag and pulled out his cap. Lewis's hair was too much of a give away. His dad had told him how he once bought him to the future and that he risked altering his existence. There was no way he was going to let that happen.<p>

"I guess your parents don't know about this." said Lewis taking the cap and placing it on his head.

"No they don't and lets keep it that way." snapped Bobby.

* * *

><p>Lewis sighed and he followed <em>Wilbur<em>. While they walked around the he examined the future. It looked much different walking then when he had flown in the time machine. Everything seemed so much bigger. He followed _Wilbur_ and was surprised that when they arrived at his house he had another shock. Their house was completely different. It was a bit smaller than the original Robinson home, but it was still huge. They approached the house and he didn't see Spike nor Dimitri, in fact there weren't any pot plants in front of the house anywhere. Did they moved or something?

* * *

><p>Bobby gently and quietly opened the front door. He couldn't attract too much attention. He gestured to Lewis to keep quiet and be quick when he entered the house. He quietly shut the door.<p>

"Oh, you're back."

He turned around and found his mother standing near the kitchen.

"Hey mom." he grinned nervously.

"How was school dear?" she asked

"Uhh… well it was…eventful." He replied.

* * *

><p>Lewis looked at who <em>Wilbur<em> was talking to. He was surprised when he had called her mom. She didn't look like Franny. She did have that same hair colour but it was much longer and she didn't seem to have the family cowlick. Also her eyes were blue instead of hazel. What had happened to Franny did he remarry or something. He looked up at her and he noticed that she looked at him too.

"Who's your friend?" she asked looking at _Wilbur_ again.

"Oh. This is Lew…Louie." he said, then he gave a look to Lewis that said play along.

"Ah…yeah. I'm Louie." he said shaking her hand.

"Nice to meet you Louie." she smiled and she headed back to the kitchen.

* * *

><p>Bobby sighed with relief once his mom left. It was too close. He then remembered his dad. Oh if anyone was going to recognise Lewis it was going to be him. His dad was one of the people who knew Lewis the most.<p>

"Hey mom, where's dad?" he shouted across the room.

"What? Oh, he's working late today. He always works late on Fridays so he can spend the weekend with us." she answered from the kitchen.

"Oh, sorry forgot."

* * *

><p>Lewis still wanted to know what was going on. There were many things that he didn't seem to understand. For starters, he wanted to know why <em>Wilbur<em> came to the past, how they travelled to the future, why was their home different and why did _Wilbur_ have a different mom? He followed _Wilbur_ down one of the halls. He thought that maybe he could ask him some questions.

"Hey, how come you called that lady mom?"

"Ahh…let me think, because she is my mom." he replied sarcastically with an eye roll.

Lewis shook his head at him. It wasn't the answer he expected. He expected something like that Franny left or she… he didn't want to think about it.

"Where are we going?" he asked.

_Wilbur_ took a while to answer. " To find C.A.R.L, he's usually in my dad's study."

C.A.R.L. now there was a familiar name. Maybe if someone could tell him what was going on it would be him.

* * *

><p>They arrived at the study at the end of the hall.<p>

C.A.R.L! get over here now!" shouted Bobby.

The robot soon came running towards him and answered "What little buddy. You sound like you need something."

"You remember that glitch that happened last week?" he had told C.A.R.L since he trusted him with most of his secrets. He even kept them from his dad, despite the fact that they were best friends.

"Yes, why?"

"Well it happened again."

"Ohhh. What happened did you alter the time stream." gasped the robot.

"No!" Bobby said defensively. " I…ahh…" he pulled Lewis in front of C.A.R.L and flicked his hat off.

The robot's eyes made a look if shock and horror. He then started yelling and screaming.

"I thought I only had to deal with this kind of thing with your dad. Bringing him back from past one time was bad enough, but twice is worse, especially when your whole family's existence is at risk."

Bobby quickly grabbed C.A.R.L and covered his mouth. "Shush, will you or do you want the whole family to know." he said. "If I could bring him back I would, but I can't because…" he began to whisper. "My powers don't seem to be working."

He let go of him and he managed to stay quiet.

* * *

><p>Lewis was confused. He had been listening to the argument and did not understand a word of it. He didn't catch the last part <em>Wilbur<em> had said because he whispered to C.A.R.L. he wanted to know what was going on right now?

"Ok, you tell me what's going on right now! _Wilbur_ start explaining?" he ordered.

They both looked at him and C.A.R.L looked over to _Wilbur_ and said "You didn't tell him who you are, did you?"

"I might've forgotten to mention."

The robot looked at him strictly and told him "You better."

"_Wilbur_." said Lewis sternly.

He sighed and finally started speaking. "First of all stop calling me Wilbur. It makes jump because I think he's really here and second of all name is Bobby."

"Fine…Bobby. If your not Wilbur than where is he?"

"He's at work and he's my dad." he answered.

Wait. This was Wilbur's son he was with. So that meant he was even further in the future than last time. He looked closely at him and for the first time he noticed that his eyes were blue like his mom's. Things were starting to make sense. Their home was different because Wilbur had moved out and moved in with his wife. Which came to another answer that she was definitely Wilbur's wife and not Franny.

Wilbur was all grown up now. To him it only seemed like months since he last saw him, but here it was years. Lewis put his cap back on and followed Bobby out the door.

* * *

><p>Alright he told Lewis the basics and that's all he planned to tell him. His parents kept him being a super a secret from the rest of the family and he wasn't going to tell the younger version of his grandfather now.<p>

He went up a transporter tube and landed in his bedroom. He figured that he'd watch the chargeball game and deal with the issue later. Lewis had arrived after a few seconds. He seemed to have fallen when he came down the transporter tube.

* * *

><p>He really needed to work on his balance. It was one of his inventions-to-be. The transporter tube was still a sketch in his notebook. He got to his feet and saw Bobby setting up a TV or some type of screen thing. Once he had settled he was watching some type of futuristic sport. He didn't really understand it. After a while just sitting in Bobby's room he decided to might as well look around. He headed to the door and Bobby didn't notice him leaving, he was too busy being occupied with his game.<p>

He had to admit that he did like their home. It had the crazy Robinson feel to it and it had a small touch of normal to it. He walked around and came across a door that was round and colourful. He opened it and inside it looked to be a play room. Inside was very bright and there were heaps of what he assumed where toys that kids played with in the future. There was a big screen in the back wall of the room which had a spinning logo on the screen being displayed and read 'Chargeball'. he assumed it was obviously Bobby's. he then turned to another part of the room and there he saw a big club house which looked liked a replica of this house. He headed over to it and looked through one of the windows. He saw a bunch of toys neatly stacked and there was a small table inside with a little toy tea set set on it. There sitting on a chair was a little girl. She looked a lot like Bobby's mom, was it possible she was his younger sister. Her hair was long and black and it was pulled back by a light blue headband, that seemed to match her dress. She seemed to be enjoying her little pretend tea party. He took a step back as to not disturb her, but he stepped on something that made a loud squeaky noise. The little girl stopped her playing and looked up slightly startled.

"Oh, hello." she said shyly.

"Uh…Hi." he said awkwardly.

She looked at him for a while and Lewis looked at her eyes and they were Wilbur's eyes. It was clear to him that she was shy and it must have taken a lot of courage for her to say something to him.

"Are you Bobby's friend?." she said quietly.

"Well I guess you could say that." he shrugged.

"Ok. I'm Helena his little sister."

"Nice to meet you I'm…Louie." he said almost forgetting his pretend name.

"It's nice to meet you too. You know you look familiar, have we met before." she said almost suspiciously.

Lewis had a worried look on his face. He couldn't give himself away otherwise he would get Bobby into trouble.

"Ahhh….that's weird because I have never seen you before. You must have me confused with someone else." he said quickly trying not to sound suspicious.

Helena eyed him and then said "Oh ok, it was nice meeting you anyway." and the young girl continued playing her game. Lewis walked out of the room and took the normal way of exploring the house. He didn't want to take the transporter tube because he wasn't sure how to work to them yet. He didn't know if a specific tube led to a specific part of the house or if took you to where you intended to go. He went downstairs and found Bobby's mom sitting on a couch and reading a thick book. She seemed to have noticed him coming down.

"Why hello again Louie." she greeted.

"Hello Mrs Robinson." he replied.

"Oh you don't have to call me that, Violet is just fine." she giggled.

"Umm… okay than Violet." he said. "What are you reading." he asked turning his attention to her book.

"Oh, well this is Harry potter and the Deathly Hallows." she replied.

How did she know about that book. It was out way before she was born, maybe it because they were so successful that the series was still very well known. He wondered what Wilbur saw in her. Was it because he thought she was pretty or because she was nice? Wilbur had always seemed to be the out there kind of guy and Violet seemed to be the in here kind of girl.

"I presume you're not a fan of chargeball." she said peeking over the top of her book.

So that's what Bobby was watching. A chargeball tournament of some kind.

"No, not really." he replied.

She looked over to the clock and got up. "I better check the cooking, it's almost time for dinner." she headed to the kitchen and disappeared,

Lewis headed back up the stairs and into bobby's room. He was still watching his game. He walked over to a shelf display in one end of his room. There were several trophies (most to do with chargeball) and a few photos of him with his family. The one that caught his eye was a picture in the exact centre of the shelf. It was a photo of their family. It seemed to be taken a few years ago because both Bobby and Helena seemed to look much younger than they were now. In the phot they seemed to be at the park, Bobby was being hugged by Violet and across from them he saw Helena being carried on someone's shoulder. He looked at who was carrying her., it was a slightly muscular man who had hazel eyes like Helena and his hair was black like the res of the families except he had his hair pointed up. It was the family cow lick, it was Wilbur. To him Wilbur looked a bit the same as he did when he was 13. The only main difference was that he was a lot taller and older now.

"What are you doing?"

Lewis turned around and found Bobby standing right next to him. It seems that his game was finished. "I was just looking." he answered placing the photo back on the shelf.

* * *

><p>Bobby just rolled his eyes. He was upset. His player had lost the game, but that wasn't the main concern now, it was to bring Lewis back. Surely his powers would work now. He grabbed Lewis and thought 2007. He shut his eyes tight and hoped that when he opened them he would be standing in the year 2007. Again it was a fail. He thought he could just give up, but he wasn't going to, his family's existence depended on it. He laid on his bed and tried to think of some other way to bring him back to the past.<p>

* * *

><p>He was getting annoyed with Bobby constantly grabbing him. What was he trying to do? Lewis took a seat on a chair and thought. Then it hit him, it was the most obvious thought of all. How could he have been so stupid? He jumped up and shouted to Bobby "What about the time machines."<p>

Bobby sat up with a startled look on his face. "What did you say?"

"I said what about the time machines? We could use them to take me back." Lewis was feeling very happy right now. It was a simple plan. They just ride the time machine back to his time.

Bobby sighed. "Ahh… you see about that.." he said rubbing the back of his neck, "Grandpa…well kind of destroyed it many years ago, to prevent the time stream getting altered."

Lewis felt down, his good feeling was gone. He slumped back on to the chair. There had to be someway of getting back. He got here somehow and maybe if he found out how he got here than he could figure out how to get back home.

"Are you telling me he's still here." it was C.A.R.L. "You're risking your whole family's existence, your father won't exist and your mother will be dead and that means that you and Helena will never be born…" Bobby grabbed the robot and told him to calm down.

Lewis was confused, what did he mean Violet will be dead? He understood that Wilbur wouldn't exist and the same for Bobby and Helena.

"Hey, how come Violet will be dead?" he asked.

They both looked at him and Bobby let go of C.A.R.L. who straightened up and began to explain.

"You see little Lewis, miss Violet was not born in the future, she was actually born in the past. She ended up here because she became cryogenically frozen as a child and she was in there for thirty three years. Your older self saved her and if she stayed in there any longer she would have died."

Lewis gulped. Her life depended on him too. "Was that before or after the time machine was destroyed?"

"It was before, but she was part of the reason why the time machine was destroyed." replied .L.

"Why?"

"Someone wanted to alter existence and so she and Wilbur returned to the past and stopped him. After that you decided to finally destroy the time machines, because you couldn't risk altering the time stream anymore."

Lewis nodded. It was a reasonable answer. "Well why is it that she never came back to her own time, wouldn't her staying here alter the time stream?"

"Oh no, she was reported missing and no one from her time had heard from her since." the robot sighed before continuing." It was thanks to you that she was reunited with her family. But this isn't the main reason she stayed, she stayed because she fell in love." he then turned to the photo that Lewis was staring at earlier.

He understood. Violet had stayed because she fell in love with Wilbur. Wilbur, his future son had married a girl from the past. Nothing seemed wrong with her staying here and well he couldn't stop her, it was her choice to stay here.


	5. Chapter 4

The Incredible Future The Next Generation

Chapter 4

Bobby watched C.A.R.L. tell Lewis about the story of how his parents met. He remembered how they had once told him that story long ago when he was still very young. it was always one of his favourite stories. He continued listening, when Helena came in.

"mommy says dinner's ready soon." she then looked and saw Lewis, which she suddenly became quiet. Bobby knew what that was, she was always shy when meeting new people and he apparently liked it when guest came over because of that. He learnt that she got that from their mother. His mom was shy when she was a kid and became confident when she became a super. Helena however didn't have any powers and he wondered if she'll ever be confident.

"Okay Helena, we'll be down in a minute." he said.

The little girl than skipped out of the room and Bobby shut the door behind her.

"Well I better get going, I might be requested to set up." said C.A.R.L. standing up and stretching. He was then out of the door.

He leaned on the wall when he heard a car door slam. Dad couldn't be home already, could he? He went over to the window and gasped. He fell to the ground and started complaining.

* * *

><p>Lewis was wondering what could be so bad, he came over to the window and all he saw was a group of people. They didn't look so bad, in fact they looked pretty normal to him. There were heaps of people. Were they having a party or something. He didn't recognise any of them, maybe they were Violet's family. He looked over to Bobby who was still on the ground complaining. He was definitely Wilbur's son alright.<p>

"Why? Why? Of all nights why?" he cried.

Lewis watched him, "What's your problem?" he asked.

Bobby got up, "My mom's family is here, that's what." he said.

Lewis again looked down at them, what was wrong with them. "So what if their over, they seem normal to me."

"Normal, they are no where near normal!" shouted Bobby.

"So you're telling me that they are like your dad's family. Is that it?"

"No they are not, my dad's family is normal compared to them."

"What do you mean? I have met them and they don't act like the average normal family."

"Look they are SUPERS!" Bobby then realised what he said and held hi hand over his mouth.

"They are what?" asked Lewis with a look of shock on his face.

"Oh nothing, forget what you heard." he said.

"You said they were supers and that's not something I can easily forget." said Lewis crossing his arms.

* * *

><p>He knew it was too late now. He had just blabbed out his family's secret. He sighed. "Fine most of the people on my mom's side are supers. They have all these powers that you can only dream about."<p>

Lewis was surprised. Did Wilbur know that he had been married into a family of supers or did they keep that a secret from him? " I see why you made a fuss, it's because you didn't want me to find out. "

"Yes, that was kind of the point." he sighed.

"Do you have a super power?" asked Lewis.

Bobby gritted his teeth. He wasn't sure if he could tell Lewis or not about his powers.

"Come on I can keep your secret. It's not like you exist in my time anyway."

He had to admit Lewis was right about that, but then again they never told his future self either.

"Are you a super or not?" asked Lewis impatiently.

"Fine I can time travel."

Bobby can time travel. So that's how he got to the future. When he grabbed Bobby earlier he must have grabbed him when he was going back.

"Okay, then why did you go the past?" he asked.

"That's something I don't know. Because one minute I'm in the future and the next I'm in the past. There has been something wrong with my powers lately." he answered.

"Then why don't you tell your parents?"

"Because it happened only twice, the first time was about a week ago and it stopped, so I figured that it was nothing to worry about and then it happened again today."

"I see." nodded Lewis.

"Boys dinner's ready." said his mother through a speaker.

"We better get going." said Bobby.

* * *

><p>The two boys went downstairs and headed for the dining room. It was pretty crowded in there. Lewis saw that it was only a little bit smaller than the Robinson dining room. Bobby grabbed Lewis and took him over to where Violet was about to sit.<p>

"Hey mom, I kind of let the super thing slip and accidentally told Louie."

She looked at him than at Lewis. "Do you promise to keep our secret?" she asked him.

"Well, yes." replied Lewis.

"Good, otherwise we might have to get the government involved and we don't want that to happen."

* * *

><p>The government knew about supers. He wondered what they would do to him if he told someone else. He tried not to think about it. Bobby had ran off after that and took a seat somewhere. Lewis was left on his own. He went over to an empty seat and didn't pay attention to where he was going that he bumped into someone. "Oh sorry." he said.<p>

The person he bumped into turned around. It was a young girl who looked to be about eight or nine. She was wearing a pink and white dress and she had long, wavy, blonde hair.

"It's okay." she giggled. "Say I don't think I've met you yet. I'm Ebony, Ebony Parr." she said taking her hand out to be shaken.

"I'm Louie." he answered reaching to shake her hand. He was getting use to saying that name. He looked at her an noticed she was blushing.

"you know you're pretty cute." she blushed.

"Ahh… thanks." he said awkwardly.

"We should probably hang out some time." she said dreamingly.

"Um…sorry, but I'm only here for a few days."

"Oh" she sighed disappointedly. "maybe we could do like a long distance relationship." she suggested.

"I can't, I already like someone." he said thinking about Franny.

"What is this person your girlfriend?" she asked.

"Well…yeah." he answered. Him and Franny were still on the close friends stage and they both were starting to really fall for each other. Anyway Ebony was a nice girl, but she wasn't the one for him.

"Okay then. But just so you know I always get what I want." she said and she skipped away.

Lewis found a seat by Bobby. He asked Bobby about his family and he learnt that Ebony was the daughter of Chip and Sarah. Chip was Violet's nephew, but because she was frozen he was her cousin. Chip's father was Dash and Violet's real brother or in this case her uncle. Dash was married to Katarina. Violet also had another brother, his name was Jack-Jack and he was married to Amy and they had twins named Jamie and AJ. He got it after a while. He kept getting confused because of her being frozen.

* * *

><p>For dinner they had lasagne. Everyone spent most of the time chatting.<p>

"Hey Louie do you think you could take your hat off?" said Ebony who was walking pass his seat.

She didn't like being rejected earlier and she kept watching him and noticed that he kept fiddling with his hat. Maybe he was hiding something and if she could get him to take it off than he would be embarrassed in front of everyone. It was the perfect revenge plan.

Lewis got nervous. He could feel himself sweating. He looked over to Bobby and hoped he had a plan. It was déjà vu. Last time they only managed to get out of this thanks to Wilbur's quick thinking.

"Well go on." urged Ebony.

Only a while ago she seemed so innocent and now she was trying to make him reveal that he was from the past. Come on Bobby he thought.

Everyone was already gathering around Lewis and bobby needed to think fast. He grabbed some lasagne with his fork and flicked it across the table. It hit Chip and he looked around to who hit it. Bobby pointed to his mom. Chip had a sneaky grin on his face. He grabbed his plate and disappeared.

"Ugh"

He looked over to his mom and saw that she had a smear of sauce on her face. He then saw Chip who had a reappeared in his seat. He tried to look all innocent.

"Surely that is not the best you can do." said Violet.

"Who said I did it?" Said Chip smiling back at her.

"You don't fool me."

"Oh it's on." and he started teleporting around the room with his plated and kept throwing the food at her, but she had blocked them all with her force fields.

"It's always defence for you." teased Chip.

Violet smiled and grabbed her plate. She then disappeared with her plate. Her powers had progressed over the years that now everything she wore and touched would disappear completely with her. Chip had stopped throwing his food, but he didn't stop teleporting. He didn't stay in one place too long in case Violet would attack him. it was hard to find her when she was invisible. Violet waited patiently on the side. She waited for Chip to teleport near and WHAM. She had smashed the plate on his face. She reappeared and said "How's that for defence."

Chip's face was covered in lasagne. Everyone was laughing and cheering. Bobby sighed. They had completely forgotten about Lewis.

Lewis was relieved. He was also astounded by their powers. He never thought that Teleporting and invisibility could be possible but for them it was very possible.


	6. Chapter 5

The Incredible Future The Next Generation

Chapter 5

As soon as dinner finished, Bobby and Lewis returned upstairs to Bobby's room. They were no where near to figuring out how to get Lewis back. They didn't have many ideas, all the ideas they thought of had down sides to them.

* * *

><p>Charging the device was close to complete. Hopefully by tomorrow he will be able to finish Invisigirl once and for all. All his other plans had failed, but this time he was not. He had to admit, he was getting much better at inventing. So far nothing has failed. He only had to fix the remote, but it was not his fault that it broke, it was the kid from earlier. He managed to fix it and now he all he had to do was let it finish charging. Soon she and her excuse of a husband will no longer exist. Suddenly he heard this strange whizzing sound. He turned to the charger and it was malfunctioning. No he thought. His inventions seemed to be have been working fine lately and now it starts to go funny and it was the invention that was most important to him. He pushed all the buttons on his computer and everything, but it became to late when he heard the loud boom. The whole thing was blown to smithereens. It was all over. Now what was he suppose to do?<p>

"You see little Lewis, miss Violet was not born in the future, she was actually born in the past. She ended up here because she became cryogenically frozen as a child and she was in there for thirty three years. Your older self saved her and if she stayed in there any longer she would have died."

This had caught his attention. His camera bot was a genius. It was one of his working inventions. He had sent it to the Robinson house to spy on them to discover some unknown secrets or weaknesses and well he got a way to erase all their existence. It was that Cornelius Robinson who was the father of her husband and it was him who had saved her. If he destroyed his younger self than both those two will be erased. It was the perfect plan.

* * *

><p>"Ow!" screamed Bobby as he fell to the ground. He had just felt a strong shock on the back of his neck. He rubbed it and he felt nothing, but it still stung.<p>

"You okay?" asked Lewis.

Bobby got up rubbed the back of his neck once more and replied "Yeah I'm fine."

"Ok whatever you say."

Lewis knew he lied. That didn't seem like a normal shock. Usually people just did a simple ow and forget about it. Bobby however kept rubbing the back of his neck. Maybe it was a supers thing that he didn't seem to understand. Then he heard C.A.R.L. bursting through the door and running into Bobby.

"You gotta hide him now!" he yelled. " Your father is here and he's coming upstairs, he's surely going to recognise him!" he shouted pointing to Lewis.

"Bobby." it was Violet and she had her head popping out from the side of the door.

All three of them had worried looked on their faces. They were sure that Wilbur would be right behind her.

"Hey your father's home and maybe you might want to introduce your friend." she said.

Bobby struggled to find an answer. "maybe later." he shrugged and hoped that she would go away.

She eyed him and then said "Well too late, he's already here." and then Wilbur came in the room.

Bobby felt everything around him melt and he felt himself get heavier on the inside.

Wilbur entered his son's room and when he looked at everyone in the room and he stopped at a boy with a baseball cap and glasses. His expression dropped. It couldn't be could it?

"Lewis!" he said suddenly and hoped that he was wrong.

The boy nodded. It was what he feared.

"Wait, by Lewis do you mean your father's name when he was younger?" asked Violet.

"The very one." sighed Wilbur.

They both turned to bobby with an angry look on their faces.

"Bobby tell me it wasn't you?" said Violet.

"Well…yes and no." he answered.

"What do you mean by that?" asked Wilbur.

"You see…I had no intention of doing it. Lately my powers haven't been working properly and he was bought here by accident."

They looked at him confused and It was Violet who ended the awkward silence.

"Why didn't you tell us any sooner?"

"Because I didn't think it was a big deal until now." he answered.

"How many times has this sort of thing happen?"

"Only once before, remember when Helena and I played hide and seek a few days ago?"

"Yes…" said Violet thinking back to that moment.

"That was the first time it happened and it didn't happen again…until earlier today."

Both Wilbur and Violet looked at each other.

"If you say that your powers aren't working than how are we suppose to bring him back?" asked Wilbur gesturing over to Lewis.

Violet sighed. She knew her answer wasn't going to make things feel any better. She wasn't even sure if it was going to help. "We have to tell your father."

"My father?" asked Wilbur puzzled. "How can he help?"

"I don't know, but it involves him and maybe he might figure something out."

"He doesn't even know about Bobby's powers."

"Then I guess we have to tell him." said Violet leaving the room.

Wilbur sighed and followed behind her.

Bobby fell on his bed and groaned.

"I am so dead after this."

"Well maybe if you had listen to me about telling them, maybe we wouldn't be in this mess." said C.A.R.L.

He didn't have any comment on that and he just turned to the side.

* * *

><p>Cornelius was working up late fixing a broken invention. He had just finished and he was off on his way to bed, when he suddenly heard his phone ring. Who could be calling at this late hour? He thought. He came over and picked up the phone.<p>

"Hello." he answered.

"hey dad, sorry for calling you this late." it was Wilbur on the other end. he wondered why he called. He also became worried. Wilbur didn't have any enthusiasm in his voice like he always did when he called, that was because he always had good news to tell them.

"It's alright, is there something wrong?" he asked.

"Yeah, it's Bobby."

"Why? What's wrong with him?"

"Just come over here in the morning."

"Okay I will." he said.

"Thanks." he said and he hung up.

He looked down at the phone in his hand. What could be so urgent that Wilbur needed him. It also worried him that his grandson was involved too. He put the phone down and headed straight for bed.

* * *

><p>He had been sitting there for a while now. He wasn't sure how long, but it had felt like a long time. He got up and started wondering around the house. Violet's family had left ages ago. He came across a room that he had not seen before. He entered and it seemed to be a little girl's room. It was Helena's room. He came over to her little bed and saw her fast asleep in it. Just by looking at her he felt a pain of guilt. If he couldn't get back home to his own time she wouldn't exist. She was so young to lose her existence. He left the room. He didn't want to feel it any more. Downstairs didn't help this sickening feeling he was having. He found Wilbur sitting on one of the couches. It was strange to see him much older than he was. He was only thirteen when he last saw him (only a year older than he was), now he looked old enough to be his own dad.<p>

"Can I help you?" he asked.

Lewis didn't realise that he had turned around. "Oh…uh…sorry." he said looking down. Wilbur raised his eyebrow at him.

He walked over and sat on a chair near him. He then saw Violet who was fast asleep with her head resting on Wilbur's lap. Wilbur was stroking her long hair.

"Is it true that she's from the past?" he asked.

"Hmmm." Wilbur looked up at him. "Yes."

It felt so awkward for him talking to Wilbur and he could tell that he felt the same way to.

"It's getting late." yawned Wilbur. He got up and carefully carried Violet.

"C.A.R.L.!" he called softly.

"Yes sir." he answered.

"Help Lewis out." he ordered.

"Sure." he said.

Wilbur walked up to the stairs slowly as not to drop Violet. She looked fragile that if he dropped her she would break into a million tiny pieces.

"Come on little Lewis." called C.A.R.L.

Lewis followed him to a transporter tube and they arrived in a small, but still very large room (well it was bigger than his old room at the orphanage).

"Here you go." said C.A.R.L. passing him some clothes.

"Hey do you think Wilbur's changed a lot?" asked Lewis.

"Well if you ask me, I think he can still be a bit childish at times. But that is rarely." he answered. He went up the transporter tube and was gone.

Lewis was left alone in the bedroom. He got dressed in the pyjamas C.A.R.L had given him and he got into the bed. It felt warm and it made falling asleep much faster and easier for him.


	7. Chapter 6

The Incredible Future The Next Generation

Chapter 6

Everyone had awoken early the next morning. Bobby was aching all over. It seemed that the shock last night had managed to spread through his whole body. Why was everything happening to him? First he gets a pinch on the back of his neck, then he time travels two hours forward and it happens again only to the past where he accidentally brings his grandfathers younger self back with him, last night he got a stinging shock and now his whole body was in pain. Every step he took he felt himself fall deeper as if he was sinking. Getting out of bed earlier was hard, that he let himself roll on to the floor. Was this a supers thing he was going through or can even normal people feel this pain. Once he was near the stairs he straightened himself up and tried to hide his pain. It was really difficult to. Walking on a flat surface was painful enough, but the stairs oh he could just cry, it hurt so much. He felt relief once he got down the last step.

"Are you okay Bobby?" asked his little sister.

"oh yeah, I'm fine." he lied trying to look as convincing as he can.

Helena only looked at him and then she skipped off to another part of the house. He slowly walked over to the couch and groaned as he sat down.

"Bobby don't slouch, your grandfather is coming." Yelled Violet.

"Oh but, mom." he grumbled.

"Don't start with me." she said threateningly.

He just sat there and hoped she would leave him alone. Sadly she didn't.

"Robert Lewis Robinson!" she shouted.

"Please mom…' he felt a burning pain on his neck again and he placed his hand where he felt it coming from.

"Are you alright." said Violet changing her strict tone to one of worry. She leaned next to him and looked at him.

"Bobby."

The pain kept on burning and he could already feel the tears coming out of his eyes.

"Wilbur!, Wilbur!" he heard his mother calling. Everything was now becoming a blur and he then felt his eyelids get heavier and heavier until everything became a complete darkness.

* * *

><p>Wilbur heard the worried screams of Violet and dashed to the closest transporter tube. He landed in the living and found Violet leaning over the couch. He came over and found his son laying on there unconscious and in tears.<p>

"What happened?" he asked leaning beside Violet.

"I don't know. He refused to listen and then he looks like he's in pain." she answered.

Violet placed a hand over Bobby's forehead and shook her head. "He doesn't have a temperature."

"Than what is it? Is it some type of supers thing?"

Violet shook her head again. " I don't know, I've never seen anything like it." she placed her hand and stroked Bobby's hair. "But I do know someone who might." she said.

Wilbur knew who she was talking about. It was Dr Harson. He was a doctor, who also happened to be a super. He also was a medium who could figure out the source of almost everything.

* * *

><p>Both Lewis and C.A.R.L heard the screams of Violet. " This doesn't sound good." said C.A.R.L worryingly.<p>

Lewis agreed. Before he thought he heard his name, but C.A.R.L explained to him that Bobby was named after him. It was strange to be have someone named after you. It made him feel a little bit important, yet it also made him feel awkward. He thought that he might accidentally answer instead of Bobby. He wanted to go out and see what was going on, but Wilbur told him to stay in the study. It was almost like the time when he told him to stay in the garage, except that this time C.A.R.L was with him. Lewis looked around the study. It wasn't very big. It was mostly full of inventions and sketches. He walked around and found a shelf in the furthest part of the room. The shelves were glass like and it had several books on it. He approached it and it looked pretty normal to him, but he could feel that there was something abnormal about it too. He looked at the books. He was bored and maybe he could find something to read. He was about to grab one of the books, when C.A.R.L. grabbed his hand stopping him from touching it. "No, this shelf is off limits." he said.

"But why?" asked Lewis curiously.

"Family secrets." was his answer.

More secrets. How many secrets did they keep? He then stood there.

"C.A.R.L!" he heard Wilbur called and sure enough the robot came running out. Lewis saw his chance, he grabbed the book and then it scanned him.

"Match Cornelius Robinson." It said.

He got shocked that he dropped it. A small antennae popped out and it spun around and scanned the room. "Room is secure, Incredi-base now open." and the shelf than rose up and revealed a transporter tube inside. He walked under it and he was sucked up. He screamed, because it was a much stronger and faster suction than the other ones. He landed with a thud and he was inside some type of lab. There was a huge monitor in the further wall and few glass container tubes. He looked inside them and inside were suits. Super suits he thought. They were red, with black and orange on it. The symbol was of an 'i'. he adjusted his glasses to make sure what he was seeing wasn't part of his imagination, but it really was there. That symbol he recognised it, it was the symbol of the Incredibles. He remembered them, from his time. So that meant Violet was their daughter Invisigirl. Although she disappeared years ago, because she had been inside the cryogenic freezer the whole time. There were seven suits in total. Who owned the other two? He remembered that there was only five of them. Five of the suits were for adults and the other two looked liked it belonged to children. He saw some writing engraved on a small platter on the bottom. Each had one and they read:

"Mr Incredible."

"Elastigirl/ Mrs Incredible."

"The Dash."

"Super Incredible."

"Mother Nature."

"Houdini."

"Invisigirl."

This room must have been their secret hideout, where they were alerted when crimes were being committed. He explored around and every where he looked there was something interesting to stare at. All the souvenirs they had from battles, the gadgets and more.

* * *

><p>Wilbur helped Violet get Bobby into the car. Bobby was now awake but he was still aching and now he felt dizzy. He felt his head could split open any minute.<p>

"Are you sure you're not coming?" asked Violet.

"I'm sure, someone needs to be here when dad arrives." he answered.

"Ok." nodded Violet. She gave him one final kiss and then hopped into the car. It hovered above the ground and then it was out of sight.

"Daddy where's mommy and Bobby going?" tugged Helena.

Wilbur looked down at his daughter and picked her up. "Doctor." he answered.

"Why is someone sick?"

"Don't worry." he said. He didn't want to get her involved. She was only four year olds and she wouldn't understand. He carried her back inside the house and C.A.R.L. nearly ran into him. "C.A.R.L, are you crazy." he yelled.

"Sorry, but Lewis I think he found the base." said C.A.R.L panicked.

"What?" he put Helena down and ran over to the study with C.A.R.L. following behind him. Lewis did find the base, the door to it was opened. He came in the transporter tube and he eventually found Lewis admiring the monitor.

"Lewis I told you to stay in the study." he said strictly.

Lewis turned around with a jump.

"I did, but then I found a book and then the shelf went up and I went up the tube and I landed…."

"Ok, ok, I get it." interrupted Wilbur. " Lets go back up, no one is suppose to be in here, except the family." and they both went up the tube.

"Why didn't you tell me that she was part of the Incredibles?" asked Lewis excitedly.

"Because, isn't it that supers are suppose to have secret identities."

"Oh."

* * *

><p>After her daddy put her down, she ran to her bedroom and grabbed her doll that was laying on her bed. Yesterday she saw it fly and she had to make sure that it wasn't all in her head. She held the doll out in front of her and pleaded for it to fly. "Come on fly please." she let go of the doll, it fell to the ground. Helena focused on the doll. "Please fly please." all her attention was now on the doll and soon it was levitating above her head. She clapped gleefully and grabbed it again. She had to show it to mommy and daddy. She had to show them that her doll could fly.<p> 


	8. Chapter 7

The Incredible Future The Next Generation

Chapter 7

Bobby was laying down in the back of the car and just staring out across the window.

"Are you okay dear?" asked his mother keeping her attention on road.

"I'm okay." he answered getting up into a sitting position. He was still hurting.

"What happen earlier?"

"I don't know, my neck just started hurting and I couldn't take it." he answered feeling his neck. It was still burning, but not as much as it did earlier. The rest of the trip was in mere silence. Bobby only stared at the scenery rushing pass his window. It was easier to take the pain, now that he wasn't moving as much and was in a way relaxed.

After a few minutes They had arrived at Dr Harson's building and Violet had parked the car as close as she could to the building so Bobby wouldn't have such a distance to walk through. She exited the car and opened Bobby's door. "Do you need help?" she asked.

"Mom, I'm not three years old anymore." he remarked. He caught her smile. That was something he needed, a comforting smile from his mother. When he walked he sometimes lost his balance and almost fell to the ground, but Violet was fast and managed to always catch him. The burning pain was slowly returning.

* * *

><p>Everyone was still asleep when he tried to sneak out of the house. The last thing he needed was to get the whole family involved in the mysterious situation with his son. He was almost at the door when he heard Franny behind him.<p>

"Where you going so early?" she asked curiously.

"Oh just going out for a walk." he lied.

"A walk?" she said puzzled.

"I'll be back later." he said planting a kiss on her cheek and rushing out the door. He hoped in his car and headed straight for his son's place. He wondered why Wilbur needed him to come over so urgently. Last night he could hear it in Wilbur's tone that something bad had happened. He pulled up on the driveway and he rang the doorbell. It was C.A.R.L who answered.

"Hello Sir." he said nervously.

"Where's Wilbur? What does he want?" he asked strictly.

"Here." said someone that appeared behind C.A.R.L. it was Wilbur. "Before I tell you everything, I think you better sit down." he said.

Cornelius walked pass C.A.R.L and took a seat on the couch in the living room.

Wilbur made a look to C.A.R.L. that meant "Get Lewis." and the robot understood and headed for the study.

"Ahh dad, do you remember how you destroyed the time machine years ago and thought that you ended the time traveling thing." said Wilbur rubbing his neck.

"Yes, but what does that have to do with anything?"

"Well…Uhm…you see…"

"What?" he interrupted."well the time travelling thing is still possible."

"What?" said Cornelius surprisingly.

How could it still be possible if he destroyed both the time machines. He had ended it once and for all many years ago. "How is it still?"

"It's Bobby."

"What about him?" hearing his grandson's name worried him. He didn't like where this conversation was going.

"He's a super and he can time travel." said Wilbur looking down, not wanting to see his father's face.

"he time travels. Why didn't you tell me this before?"

"That is an excellent question." said Wilbur trying to lighten the mood a bit.

"This is no time to be funny Wilbur." said Cornelius strictly.

"Fine." he sighed, "We didn't tell you because we didn't want you to worry."

"It wasn't your call to make." he snapped.

"Hey we did what we thought was right." he answered back.

He looked at Wilbur sternly. He was only trying to do what he thought was best. Yet, still it would have been better if he just told him about it. "Well have you had any problems with his powers?" he asked.

"Well, why would you ask that?" he said rubbing his neck again.

"Why else would you choose to tell me now?" Wilbur didn't answer him, instead he had his head tilted to the side looking behind him. Cornelius than turned around to see what he was looking at and all he saw was C.A.R.L and…..

He was staring at himself or at least his younger self.

Cornelius now looked old and grey. He could easily see the wrinkles in his face and most of his hair was now grey. Last time they met, they were both surprised at seeing each other and now it just felt awkward.

"Let me guess your son did it." he said sarcastically.

"Yeah…" answered Wilbur looking out in the distance.

"If your son time travels than why don't you just bring him back?" it was an obvious question and it would have made this situation less awkward than it already was for him.

"That's the problem." he gritted his teeth before continuing to speak." Lately he's been having issues with his powers."

"What kind of issues?" he asked.

"They aren't working."

Wilbur spent the next new minutes explaining the story to Cornelius. Lewis wondered what Bobby and Violet were doing right now.

* * *

><p>At the doctors, Bobby just sat in the waiting room next to Violet and they patiently waited. It was only a few minutes because there weren't a lot of people around.<p>

"Robert Lewis Robinson." called the receptionist. Violet got up first and helped Bobby to his feet. She was worried about him she never seen a problem or heard of one like this. It didn't sound normal for someone to just lose control of their powers. This was a first for her, no one else in her family ever had this. They entered Dr Harson's office and he immediately greeted them.

"Morning Mrs Robinson and young Bobby. Its been a while since I've seen you. Wasn't the last time you visited was when you were having young Helena?"

"Well it has been a while." nodded Violet.

He gestured both of them to take a seat. "Alright what seems to be the problem here?" he asked looking over to Bobby.

Bobby just stared at him. He didn't know how to explain his situation. He was about to say something when suddenly Dr Harson had his hands held out a few centimetres on the side of his head. "I see." he said putting his hands down and writing on a piece of paper.

"It seems there was an interference with your powers and your just having an aftershock from it. They should be fine now."

"Do you know what the interference was?" asked Violet curiously.

"Even my great mind can't pick up the trace." he answered. "Well at least he's fine now." he added.

"Yes that is good." agreed Violet. "Well if that's all we better get going, thank you Doctor." she said helping Bobby out the door.

She was about to walk out when Dr Harson called after her. "You know your aura seems to be gleaming more brightly. As soon as I felt your presence it hit me straight away. The last time I saw you like this was when little Helena, oh yes that's it."

Violet looked at him and smiled before walking out. She knew what he meant. She found Bobby waiting for her and they both started to go home.


	9. Chapter 8

The Incredible Future The Next Generation

Chapter 8

He could sense his mother was happy. Did Dr Harson say something to her to make her feel like this? Well whatever it was, it was nice to see her happy and not worry about the troubles they were having lately. There was something definitely different about her, but he couldn't figure it out. He then remembered that his grandfather was coming today and he started to feel sick inside. Maybe he was already at their house. What would his reaction be like when he finds out about his powers? His aching pain was still hurting.

Violet wasn't sure if she should be feeling happy or worried. She had great news to tell the whole family, but she thought that now wasn't the best time to bring it up. Especially after all that is going on lately. She turned to Bobby and could feel that he wasn't to well.

"Are you okay dear?" she asked concerned.

He looked up to her and nodded. He might have seemed like he was fine, but of course being a mother she could see that he wasn't fine at all. Something worried him and she feared it wasn't the pain he was feeling right now. It worried her. They both entered the car.

They were halfway back home when suddenly the ground started shaking. Something didn't feel right. Violet felt a familiar feeling. It wasn't a good one. Where did she feel it before? Then she remembered that night, the night when she was kidnapped. She only felt this feeling twice before. Both those times Jimmy was the cause of it. But it was impossible to feel it, Jimmy was dead. She saw him get shot by his own gun and…. No what if he survived. His body was missing. Was it possible that he was still alive. The ground was still shaking and a huge hole had formed in front of the car. Rising from it was a slightly large ship. The person controlling it was… she dreaded it… Jimmy Pine. He barely looked older than the last time she'd seen him. He pushed a button and Violet immediately grabbed Bobby and created a force field around them.

Bobby couldn't see when his mother grabbed him. After she loosened her grip on him, he saw that they were inside one of her force fields. Outside he could see a man. He never seen him before, but he didn't look like the type to be trusted.

"You can't run from me forever Invisigirl!" he yelled.

Bobby realised that the car had been blown up. Who was this man.

"Mom what's going on?" he shouted.

"We need to get away!" she said not hearing him.

She grabbed his hand and they both were invisible. The force field had been turned off and now they were running for their lives.

"Mom tell me what's going on?" he pleaded.

"Just keep running. I promise I'll explain later." she replied.

He did what she asked and held on to her tightly. Lasers were being shot from every direction and he hoped that none of them would hit them.

"I will find you Invisigirl." said the man threateningly.

They both kept running. She needed to find somewhere to hide Bobby. Suddenly Violet got hit by one of the lasers and fell to the ground.

"Mom are you okay?" asked Bobby trying to help her up. The man was now approaching them.

"Bobby run and don't stop!" she yelled at him.

Bobby didn't want to listen to her. He wasn't going to leave his mother behind.

"Bobby please…" she said faintly. She grabbed his arm and made him invisible.

Violet kept concentrating on keeping Bobby invisible. She wasn't going to let Jimmy get hold of her son. She felt her eyelids getting heavier. "Go." she whispered to Bobby and she felt him slip out of her grasp.

He ran over to a nearby bush and watched. He saw the man pick her up with an evil grin. He started to run, but he felt his mom's invisibility wearing off. He didn't care, he dashed off. However he was too late, the man was already on his ship and it took off.

"Mom!" he shouted after her. He looked down and saw something lying on the grass. He came over to it and recognised what it was . It was his mother's WV necklace that she always wore. He picked it up and whispered "I'll find you."

He looked around to figure where he was and headed in the direction he thought was the right way home. He needed to get back quick so he can save mom. As if there weren't enough problems already.

* * *

><p><strong>A.N: sorry for the late upload. i had a block for a few weeks than i stopped going on my comp and went on ipad. youre probably gonna get another late update soon, cause its exam week at school. but im trying to get this done.<strong>


	10. Chapter 9

The Incredible Future The Next Generation

Chapter 9

Helena ran downstairs to where her daddy was. She had to show him what her dolly could do. She found him in his study with grandpa, Carl and the Lewis boy. She didn't feel too confident anymore and slowly came up to her dad.

Wilbur however was concerned. Violet and Bobby should have been back ages ago. He had called her three times and already and it said that her number was not in service. She had always answered his calls.

"Any news from them?" asked Cornelius who was starting to notice Wilbur's worried look.

Wilbur shook his head. "None."

She could tell something was up. Helena could feel that something bad had happen to mommy and Bobby. She wasn't sure what was happening, but something inside her told her it was bad. She closed her eyes and she saw things. Everything was a blur, but she recognised the shapes of Bobby and her mom. They were being attacked by a man and she wanted to help and do something but she wasn't able to move from her spot. She tried calling out to them and neither of them heard her. Everything was beginning to fade and the last thing she saw was the man's ship taking off and bobby standing there.

Helena opened her eyes and saw that everyone was staring at her with confused looks.

"Are you okay?" asked her dad kneeling down to her.

She didn't know what answer to give him. She didn't even know what was going on. One minute she saw her mom and the next she was back here in the study.

"Helena." said her dad. " Why did you call out to your mom and Bobby, when they aren't here?" he asked.

How did he here her? He wasn't with her when the bad stuff was happening.

"Oh daddy, I don't know what happen, but I saw…saw…." she started tearing up.

"Saw what?" he asked now trying to pick her up.

"Mommy and Bobby were being hurt by a bad man and I saw took mommy." she finished burying her face in his shoulder.

Everyone's expressions became blank. Wilbur left the room and bought Helena back upstairs to her bedroom and everyone just glanced at him.

"Is she telling the truth?" asked the younger Cornelius.

"I don't know, but Helena has never given signs that she possessed any powers. So maybe she must have had a bad dream or something." said the older one.

"So you're saying that she made it up."

"The only logical reason other than having super powers and telling the truth. The girl is still only five." he replied.

Carl interrupted them. "Excuse me, but young Helena could tell the difference between dreams and reality. So I believe that what she saw was really happening and that Violet and Bobby are really in danger."

"It can't be a coincidence that Helena knew that we were worried about them and decided to deepen are worries by telling us that story." said Cornelius.

"If you're calling my daughter a liar than you clearly don't know her." said Wilbur coldly coming back in the study.

"But for all we know…" started Cornelius.

"Look I believe that she is telling the truth and that my wife and son are out there in danger while we sit here and argue about it!" he shouted.

Just then the door had a soft knock on it. It wasn't loud but they managed to hear it.

* * *

><p>He was tired by the time he got home. The walk wasn't that long, but because of all the running he did and the pain he was having it felt like forever. The necklace he had wrapped around his hand motivated him to keep moving no matter how many times he fell. He knew that his mom was being held somewhere and that he needed to help her. He felt relief when he saw the familiar building of his house. He knocked on the door but it wasn't loud enough. So he tried a second one and it was a bit louder. He hoped they heard it and he slowly passed out on the front porch.<p>

Carl opened the door and found an unconscious Bobby in front of him.

"Ahh…Wilbur!" he called and began picking up the boy.

Wilbur exited the study and run when he saw Carl holding his son.

"What happen?" he asked worriedly.

"I don't know, he was like this on the front." he answered laying him down on the couch.

Bobby's hand fell when he put him down and Wilbur caught glimpse of something sparkling in his hand. He came over and gently opened Bobby's hand and saw that he was holding Violet's necklace. The necklace that he had given to her on their first day of school together. Since then she had never taken it off.

"Where's Violet?"

Both the Lewis's came out when he said that and they both became worried. The older one now believed that his granddaughter had been telling the truth.

"We need to find her." said Wilbur getting up and heading back to his study. "Carl, look after Bobby." he ordered.

"Yes sir." saluted the robot.

Her dad had left her in her room. The only thing she had in her mind was the things she had just seen. She could hear her dad shouting and she even heard a knock. Helena slowly and quietly left her room, to see who it was. She crept down the stairs and saw Carl with Bobby. Normally Helena always was happy to see her brother, but after what she had just seen, she didn't have the same jumpy feeling she always had.

"Carl." she said walking up to him. "Where's daddy?"

The robot looked at the little girl and he didn't wasn't to worry her. "Oh, he's ahh…with your grandpa." he replied.

Helena knew he was lying. "No he isn't." she said and she headed to Wilbur's study. He was looking through his computer and mumbling.

"Daddy." she called softly.

Wilbur stopped and turned to her. "Oh Helena now is not the time."

"I know you are looking for mommy." she said. "I saw who took her."

He leaned down till he was almost the same height as her. "What did you see before?" he asked.

She hesitated a bit trying to remember everything exactly. "I saw a man attacking them and then he hit mom and took her away." she said.

"Did you know what he looked liked?"

Helena nodded. "it was a little bit blurry, but he was big with big hair and he was scary." she answered. She looked over to the screen and saw a picture. It was of the man only he looked a little bit different. "he looks like that." she said pointing to photo.

Wilbur walked over to the where she was pointing at felt a cold shudder when he saw to what she was pointing to. It was a photo of one of Violet's nemesis Syndrome. He however was dead and the only other thought that came to him was Jimmy. He was sure he had died that night many years ago and was left in the past. How could he have been in the future? He then remembered that his body disappeared and…oh he didn't want to think about it. The thought that he survived and wanted to complete his revenge. He needed to find him and save Violet.

"Daddy, if you go find him he will kill you too." said Helena grabbing his arm.

He had no choice. It was Violet's life at stake and he would do anything for her.


	11. Chapter 10

The Incredible Future The Next Generation

Chapter 10

Violet felt weak and sick. She slowly opened her eyes. She had a strange feeling of déjà vu. Her body felt like something was holding her up and the room she was in was quite dark. This felt like the time when she was tied up back in Syndrome's base when she was younger. She remembered being attacked by…Jimmy. How was it possible that he was still alive? She saw him get shot by his own gun and saw him die that night those many years ago. But then a thought hit her. His body had disappeared when they returned to the scene. No sign of anything. Was it possible that he survived?

If he was still alive than she knew her family would be in great danger. Knowing Wilbur, he would do anything for her and that he would try to rescue her. This could be a trap and if Jimmy was anything like Syndrome than he would stop at nothing until he succeeded.

* * *

><p>It felt warm and relaxing where he was. It was the familiar comfort of his own bed. But now wasn't the time to grace in the glory of his bed. His mom had been taken by a mad man and who knows what was happening to her right now. Bobby got out of his bed and even though he was in pain he didn't care. He came downstairs and saw Lewis sitting down on one of the couches and there was Carl pacing up and down the room with a worried expression on his robotic face. He got to the bottom of the stairs and both Lewis and Carl saw him.<p>

"Good to know you're okay." said Carl who still looked panicked. He left and started heading towards the study.

"What happen to you?" asked Lewis concerned.

Bobby was still his family and he was worried about his future daughter-in-law and future grandson, but he was also worried about Wilbur. He had never seen him so determined in the times he has seen him.

"I don't know. It happened to fast." he replied.

"What do you remember though?"

He needed to think back. A lot of it had been a blur. " I remember someone attacking us." he started.

"the person who attacked you, he captured your mother right." said Lewis.

"yeah. How did you know that?" asked Bobby.

Lewis looked at him then somewhere else. "Helena told us what happened. We don't know how, but she seemed to have had a vision of some sort. We weren't sure if it was true at first and then when you arrived in the state that you were, we started to believe it. And you agreeing to what I said seems to prove it even more."

"So you're saying that my sister has superpowers too?" he asked.

"I don't know if its powers or not. But right now we need to save your mom. Problem is we don't have anyway of tracking her."

Bobby entered the study and there was his dad trying to figure out where his mom was. "Dad?" he said softly.

He turned and saw his son before him. "Oh Bobby thank god you're alright." he said and hugged him. "Now." he said seriously. "Do you have any idea where your mother could be?" he asked sternly, but Bobby detected a bit of worry in there too.

He sadly had to disappoint his father and shook his head. Wilbur sighed and returned to the screen. Bobby sat in a chair and thought of a way to find her. If this person was good at not being tracked than finding her would be impossible and if they did they could be too late. He then suddenly had a thought. Helena. If she was able to see them before than maybe he could get her to try and find mom. He wasn't sure if it was going to work, so he decided not to tell anyone in the case of bringing their hopes up only to be let down. He came to a transporter tube and landed in Helena's room.

* * *

><p>The little girl was playing in her room. She was trying as hard as she could to get rid of the thought of what she saw. She then looked up to see who had entered her room. It was Bobby. Helena got up and ran to hug her brother. Happy he was alright and at least she still had a bigger brother.<p>

"Helena? I need to ask a small favour." he started. His little sister looked at him confused. "What?" she asked.

"Everyone said that you saw me and mom."

Helena nodded. This was the last thing the 5 year old wanted to talk about.

"I was thinking if maybe, just maybe you could do it again. Only this time to try and find where mom is at."

She didn't want to see more scary visions and she shook her head. "No!" she shouted. "I'm scared Bobby. I don't want to see mommy getting hurt or that bad man again." she had tears running down her cheeks.

"Helena please." he pleaded. "If you don't try than mom will get hurt and we might not ever see her again. Please do it. To save mom. Would you rather not see her anymore?"

At that Helena knew Bobby was right. She had to do this for their family. Even though seeing things like you were there when you weren't scared her, she still loved her mother and she didn't want to lose her. Helena took a deep breathe and closed her eyes, concentrating completely on her mother. Bobby sat and watched her. "Tell me everything you see." he said.

"A ship is landing in a floor, but it's opening. I see mom and the man coming out. He strap her to a thing." Helena didn't know what it was. "The place he landed look like the old Robinson Industries."

The old Robinson Industries wasn't really old at all. It was there a few years before he was born. It had exploded in a lab accident. It wasn't the main Industries, it was just one of the factories and how it got it's name was beyond him. They had visited the site a few times when passing it although it never looked liked anyone was in there. "Thank you so much Helena." he said and hugged his sister.

"Bobby you will find mommy will you?"

* * *

><p>Bobby smiled and said "I promise you we'll find her and by the end of the day we will all be back to normal…well our normal anyway." he smiled and rushed downstairs. He didn't know why he didn't just take a transporter tube. Maybe he was too happy that he could rely on his sister. He kept the thought of his knowing where his mother was, than the thought of what was happening to her. "Dad!" he yelled from outside the study. He didn't wait for a reply and ran into the room. Everyone looked at him confused. How could anyone be happy with the situation they were in?<p>

"Dad I know where mom is." he said.

Wilbur was stunned and felt himself rise up. This was the best news he could hear all day. "Where?"

"She's at the old Robinson Industries." Bobby answered.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Since I uploaded the other one it make's sense that I do this one too. I tried to make it as long as I could and I don't know when my next upload will be. Thanks for being patient and maybe I'll upload soon since I am on holiday and on the comp like 247. No promises though.**


	12. Chapter 11

The Incredible Future The Next Generation

Chapter 11

She was unsure of where she was. The place looked familiar, but it was out of reach to her. Her arms and legs were aching from hanging for who knows how long. She had made it out before using her force field, but she needed to wait until she was positive the coast was clear. Jimmy had set monitors all over so she wouldn't escape so easily. That made things even more difficult. Then again Syndrome's base was being monitored when they escaped. But his henchmen were distracted at the time. Who knew that someone as sinister as Syndrome could hire people as useless as those guys. They couldn't even capture a bunch of kids, super or not and they were slow to pick up that she and Dash were supers. If the costumes didn't give it away than maybe her disappearing right in front of them would. Nope it was only until Dash sped off which was like ten seconds after she turned invisible.

She knew Wilbur would be coming to find her. They had many adventures together and no matter what he always did try to save her and he wasn't even a super. He had been her hero since the first time he tried to save her. No one had ever tried to sacrifice their life for her other than her family. She loved him and her life had been an adventure with him. However she did worry for him. The last time they escaped Jimmy was mere luck. He didn't even know where she was. Part of her hoped for him to find her just so she could see him again and another part of her wanted him to not so he wouldn't be in any danger. Then there were Bobby and Helena. She would do anything to see her kids safe and sound again. As long as Jimmy was alive her family was in danger. She needed to escape and stop him now. If she had to give up her life to ensure her family's safety than so be it. Whatever was best.

* * *

><p>Bobby, Helena and Lewis had been insisting on helping to find Violet, but Wilbur said otherwise. He didn't want to see his kids get hurt or would he risk Lewis getting hurt. He remembered what not existing felt like and he didn't want anyone in his family to experience it. The face of not existing had felt like nothing. It didn't hurt him, but it didn't feel nice either. Everything you ever were or ever did had been gone and everyone you knew never even knew you. That was not how he wanted his kids to go. All their efforts to be forgotten.<p>

"Dad please." begged Bobby. "We love her too."

"I'm not risking losing you." he said.

"And I'm not risking losing you." Wilbur looked at his son. "My decision is final and I say you're not going." with that he headed out the door and was gone. Bobby kicked the closes thing to him, which turned out to be the couch. "it's not fair." he said angrily.

"he's only doing what's best for you." said Carl.

"But I'm not going to lose my parents. It's my fault were in this mess and I would never forgive myself if they both don't come out."

"Woah! Don't blame yourself." Carl came over to him. "Jimmy wanted to get rid of them since they were kids."

"But I should've done something when he attacked us, instead I sat there and did nothing."

"You were sick and weak. You couldn't have done anything that would help."

"It's better than not trying at all." he looked away and thought for a bit. "I don't care what dad says I'm going." he was about to leave then Carl grabbed him. "Oh no you don't. Your father said stay."

"I'm not a dog Carl and no I'm not staying while my parents get killed." Carl tried to stop him but Bobby had already ran off.

"Like father, like son." he grumbled.

" I can see what you mean." said Lewis who had watched the whole thing. "Bobby certainly got his stubbornness from Wilbur."

"It's true he resembles Wilbur when he was younger, but traits of Violet are in him too."

"Like?"

"Violet has always put family first and Bobby seems to do that too. He also shares the same kind of relationship with Helena as Violet did for both Dash and Chip.""meaning a brother and sister relationship?"

"Yes. There are the times when they disagree and there are times when they are grateful for having them as a sibling. That and also the fact of fitting in."

"what?" Lewis said a bit confused.

"When one is a super and lives in a normal world with normal people fitting is hard and you never know if your powers are going to go out of control." Carl explained. "It's a supers thing I guess. Some do fit in however." Carl got up. "What am I going to do now.?" he said suddenly panicked. "I need to get Bobby back, but I can't leave Helena alone."

Lewis was startled at his outburst, "Carl come down." Lewis patted his metal back. "You said Bobby is like his parents. If he is then he'll be fine. Right?"

"I agree but he does know how to shift the blame on me like Wilbur use to do." Carl sighed. "Speaking of Helena where is she?" Carl said realising the little girl was nowhere to be seen.

* * *

><p>Helena wasn't going to stay here while everyone was going to get mommy. She saw Bobby walk out and she decided to follow him. She managed to sneak past Carl and the little grandpa. No one seemed to notice. Her big brother was up ahead and she thought it was best to keep her distance and wait till they were far enough from home. If she caught up to him he would most likely send her home and who knew if she could sneak out again. Also she didn't know the way to where they were going. Sure she knew the place but not how to get there. Her walk was quiet and steady and every time Bobby turned around she quickly ducked behind something.<p>

* * *

><p>He could have sworn someone was following him. Every time he turned around no one was there. Was it a super who could turn invisible like his mom or simply someone playing a joke on him. Oh well he had one goal on his mind and that was to get to the Old Robinson Industries. He had no time for silly, little stalkers. Maybe he could give them the slip. That way he won't feel so freaked out and protect that person from harm and their family's superhero secret. The NSA had always said they would be a difficult family to relocate as they were well known figures in the public. That and because they were a family who made the world in which they lived in today. One solution that they did come up with is that his parents would have to separate and they would have to leave their dad. He wasn't going to let that happen. Bobby quickly turned a corner and sprinted. He didn't know if his stalker was following him. He then could here a soft cry far back from where he had just been. Was it some trick? He moved back slowly and as he got closer the cries started sounding familiar. It sounded like…."Oh no please don't tell me." he said to himself. Only one person cried liked that and he knew wishing he was wrong wasn't going to happen.<p>

* * *

><p>Bobby was starting to detect she was on his tail. Now was definitely the time to come to him. They were far enough from home now and he couldn't send her back on her own. She was about to approach him when he suddenly dashed away from her. Helena tried to catch up to him, but he was much faster than she was. She ran as fast as she could until she was finally out of breathe. She couldn't see Bobby and she was left all alone and night was just coming. The little girl started to cry as it was the only thing she could do. Her eyes were closed, tears coming out and she was on the ground hugging herself.<p>

She then felt someone grab her and because she was in a panic state she hesitated and tried to escape. "Calm down Helena. It's only me." said the stranger. She recognised the voice and it wasn't a stranger at all, it was Bobby. She opened her eyes and there he was right in front of her. "Bobby!" she smiled and hugged him.

"What are you doing here?" he asked once she let go.

"I wanted to help." she answered him.

"Helena you're too young." he told her.

She was sick of everyone telling her she was too young. They never gave her a chance. "Bobby don't tell me I'm too young. Dad said that about you and yet your still going so why should I have to go back." she didn't know where everything she was saying was coming from. She still continued. "it was me who saw you and mom in danger and it was me who found mom. If you give me a chance than we could save them together. Even if we don't make it at least we will all be together." she finally finished.

* * *

><p>Bobby was speechless. Helena had always let things by and didn't care much for how she was treated or she did and she kept it bottled up inside her. "Ok I see your point, but don't hold me responsible if anything bad happens to you." he said.<p>

Helena smiled and nodded. "You're my big brother. You wouldn't let anyone hurt me."

"unless that person was me" he joked and carried her on his back. They were almost at the Old Robinson Industries. When they arrived they could hear screaming and yelling and stuff blowing up. The good feeling the two kids had just vanished.

Bobby put Helena down quickly but gently and grabbed her hand and told her to shush. Helena obeyed and followed him. "Oh please don't let mom and dad be dead." he said in his mind. He felt Helena gripping tightly on his hand and he gripped her a little bit tighter. They entered the building and ran down the hall. It looked just like Robinson industries, except it was smaller and more rundown. They saw a flash in one corner and quickly hid behind a nearby desk. Bobby then felt a hand around his mouth and heard Helena scream. That's they're done for.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I was mainly focusing on Bobby and Helena's brother and sister relationship here. Oh and the next chapter isn't going straight on whose hand got Bobby. You have to wait. Feel free to guess who, but you're not finding out till next chap.<strong>


	13. Chapter 12

The Incredible Future The Next Generation

Chapter 12

Wilbur was sure that Carl could watch over the kids. He trusted him with his life. He was already near the Old Robinson Industries building. No one had remembered how the accident here had just happened. Like most events no one saw it coming. Few of the best scientists had lost their lives here and also few civilians who were unfortunately around the premises when the explosion happened. The big news however was that no one knew how it started. The explosion had come out of nowhere. Many investigations indicated that it wasn't a lab accident or bomb or anything, it was more of mysterious and the source where it came from was unknown and still remained a mystery today.

Officers had also investigated the other Robinson labs around the area in case of another incident. Luckily there hadn't been any in years. He heard of the news after his and Violet's announcement of Bobby. The accident had happened sometime during their celebration and no one had bothered to tell him until later after the party had finished. He wasn't even sure what to do as it was only his first few days as head of the company that he still enlisted his father's help. They had decided to keep the place preserved in memory of those who had lost their lives. There had even been rumours that the ghost of those who died haunted this place as people claimed to see lights and hear noises coming from this place. Wilbur had always thought it was just to scare kids. All in fun and headed towards the building and not much seemed to have change since he last saw it.

"Violet!" he called and waited. No response. He took another step down the hall and heard something from behind him. "Vi?" he quickly turned around and instead of seeing his wife he saw a drone charging its laser ready to attack. Wilbur dodged it just in time and karate kicked it when it started to charge up again. The kick forced the drone to hit a wall and crash. That won't be the only on he had to face. Jimmy didn't seem like he was expecting visitors and that drone was meant to keep them out. He needed to keep low from now on. Wilbur kept to the walls and every time he came cross a corner he carefully examined it before moving forward. There hadn't been any drones in the last few minutes or anything else for that matter. He continued going lower and lower down in the lab. He didn't even know the lab descended this far into the ground. Jimmy must've added lower levels so no one would find him.

He debated whether or not he should call out for Violet or keep silent until he found her. If he called her again then his cover might be blown and he might never find her. If he kept silent then he would have a weak chance of finding her.

* * *

><p>"Fascinating." Jimmy placed a finger to his chin. His attention had been onto the monitors. Violet's head was looking down and she turned her attention to the monitors and she saw the familiar cowlick of her husband. Wilbur had come to save her.<p>

"Oh I'm making sure he won't get out…alive." he said coldly.

"If you touch him I swear I'll…" Violet started to say before Jimmy interrupted her.

"You'll what? Last time I checked you were hanging from zero point energy chains." he laughed evilly. "Maybe a little greeting for our guest." and he pushed a button. It seemed nothing had happen. She looked over to the screens and a bunch of drones were heading in Wilbur's direction. Violet than remembered her force fields and how they helped her escaped all those years ago. Violet concentrated on generating a field. Jimmy was too occupied with the screen that he didn't realised Violet had already uncuffed herself and she already knocked him out once he did. She ran out of the room and tried to find Wilbur. "Wilbur!" she called. She heard a muffled karate yell not to far from her. She recognised it as Wilbur and followed in the direction of his voice.

She found him fighting off a dozen dromes and while his attention was focused on one he didn't see the one about to attack from behind. Violet quickly created a force field around it and its laser deflected and hit it instead and her field caused it to blow up only inside. Wilbur heard it and turned around to see Violet standing their with her hand in front of her slowly lowering it down and smiling at him. He smiled back at her relieved to see her safe and unharmed.

'Watch out!" she shouted and quickly put a force field in front of him. Jimmy had sent more drones after them.

Both started running around the halls and in and out of other rooms, dodging and fighting all of Jimmy's drones.

"Wait!" Violet shouted under her breathe.

"What?" Wilbur turned back to her. "Were almost out of here."

"We can't go now." she said.

"Why?" he asked confused.

"It's not going to matter if we escape or not. As long as Jimmy is around were in danger, our family is in danger." she said.

Wilbur knew what she meant. Unless they stop him now, he would always try to kill them and ruin their family.

"Fine. But you stay here." he demanded.

"Wilbur?" he had already run off. There was no way she was going to let him risk his life. Violet headed for him. Suddenly the door opened and Violet quickly jumped behind the desk nearby. What or in this case who had hidden beside her and she recognised them as her own kids. What were they doing here?

She quickly grabbed Bobby as he was closer to her and he started squirming and struggling to get out of her grasp. "Bobby calm down it's me." she said.

* * *

><p>The boy kept trying to escape and whoever grabbed him had a strong grip. He stopped once he recognised the voice. He turned around. "Mom!" he shouted happily and hugged her.<p>

"mommy!" Helena said and joined in the hugged.

All three of them were happy to be reunited. Bobby was the first to speak. "Mom I'm sorry about before." he told her feeling guilty. "I should have helped, but I didn't."

She was in a similar situation with her mother like this back when her career of starting as an incredible started. "It's ok." she told him. "You couldn't do much in the state that you were in." she smiled. "But I know that you're determined and you somehow managed to get here. If the time comes you'll know what to do. It's in your blood." she echoed the words of her mother to her son.

* * *

><p>Her words had somewhat inspired him. He would always remember them.<p>

"Where's daddy?" asked Helena. He hadn't realise he wasn't around until she pointed that out.

He thought the worse and then turned to his mother.

"Dad is fine last time I saw him. He thinks he can stop Jimmy by himself. I'm not letting him though." She got up and then looked back down at them. "Stay here. Ok." she said and ran off.

"Well I'm not letting them go on their own." Bobby said.

"But mom said to stay." Helena reminded him.

"Look. We're supers. We could defeat Jimmy if we're given the chance."

The little girl nodded. "Then what are we standing around for, let's go save mom and dad."

Bobby looked out from the edge of the desk to see if the coast was clear. "On my signal go." he told his sister. "….Now!" he said and they headed down the same corridor as Violet.

* * *

><p>Now was the time to defeat this psycho path. He was determined to finish him off. He stole his time machine when they were kids, tried to kill him and Violet that same night, attack his son, kidnap his wife and try to kill them again. He needed to be stopped.<p>

"Wilbur!"

"Violet? I thought I told you to stay." he said surprised to see her.

"And let you have all the fun, not a chance." she giggled.

"Vi, I'm being serious."

"So am I. I'm not letting you risk your life and not to mention risk our kids lives by bringing them here. What were you thinking?" she said.

Wilbur's surprised grew more surprised. "What? I didn't bring the kids." he told her.

So they stowed away. Violet knew who they got that trait from. "So you're saying that their here." Wilbur said.

Violet nodded. "I left them back…"

"Mom! Dad!"

Wilbur and Violet turned around to see both Bobby and Helena heading towards them. Forgetting their argument, they were all happy to see each other again and bought themselves together in a family hug.

"Didn't I tell you two to stay at home?" Wilbur raised an eyebrow at them.

"I wasn't risking losing both my parents." Bobby said.

"But why did you bring Helena?" asked Violet.

"She followed me." Bobby said defensively.

They turned to Helena and she had a sheepish grin on her face. "I wanted to help." she told them.

"Come on were superheroes. What could happen?" Bobby joked.

"And what does that make me?" asked Wilbur with an unamused tone.

"You're a super hero to me." Violet told him. "You risked your life to come here and save me. That's what makes a true hero." she said.

"Oh you." Wilbur smiled at her and leaned towards her. She leaned towards him and their lips met.

"Oh eww." said both Helena and Bobby.

"Do you really have to do it now? In front of us?" said Bobby.

Wilbur and Violet pulled back and laughed. "What do you expect?" Wilbur smiled putting his hands up.

"Oh how sweet. I hate sweet." said a dark voice. The whole family turned around to see Jimmy and he didn't look like he wasn't going to give up without a fight.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I only had time to upload one today. I'll update the other story soon.<strong>


	14. Chapter 13

The Incredible Future The Next Generation

Chapter 13

Jimmy had one black eye and it must've happened when Violet knocked him out. Helena hid behind her mother and clung tightly on her dress. His appearance scared her and Violet saw that her daughter was scared and held onto her to comfort her. Wilbur stood in front of his family defensively, trying to make sure he wouldn't get near them.

"I'm making sure that none of you make it out alive." said Jimmy threateningly.

"I'm not letting you try and hurt us." Wilbur said back to him.

He just grinned and he had a small remote in his hand and he was holding it up.

"He's going to try and blow us up." cried Helena.

"Smart daughter you have there." he grinned. "I'm going to make sure that not even your force fields can save you all. I made this bomb powerful enough to blow this whole section of the city. Try saving everyone and yourselves now." and then he pressed the button and a countdown was heard. "Ten minutes and counting."

"How will you get out?" asked Violet.

"Through my escape pod duh." he headed over to a small pod that didn't seem to catch their notice before. He entered the pod and it shot out and broke through the ceiling.

* * *

><p>"Now what do we do? How can we save everyone here in less than ten minutes?" asked Wilbur.<p>

"Forcefields aren't going to save us all this time."

"We don't have to save the city from blowing up." Bobby started. "We could just find the bomb and use the forcefields on it."

Everyone thought that was a good idea. The only problem was that they didn't know the exact location of the bomb. It would take a miracle to find it. Where would be the best place to find it?

"Eight minutes remaining." said the voice. Time was running out.

"I say we just put a force field around this whole place." said Wilbur.

"Jimmy might not have hidden it here though." thought Violet.

"Stop talking and get finding." said Bobby.

"Seven minutes."

They quickly went around to find the bomb and the voice kept telling them how much time they had left and it seemed to be going fast. They needed more time and it seemed impossible to find one bomb in this whole maze. That's when the thought hit Bobby. He can time travel and he could just keep turning back time until they do find the bomb. He ran from his family and down a deserted hall. It looked like someone had been in here recently. This could be the place where Jimmy hid his bomb. He ran further down the hall.

"Two minutes remaining."

Ok time for time travelling. Hopefully this time it will work. "Please take me back ten minutes at least." he pleaded to himself. He concentrated and there was the tingle he always felt when he was time travelling. He had his eyes closed and wasn't sure if it worked. When the tingly feeling was gone he slowly opened his eyes and he was in the same corridor he was in. Did his powers work or not?

"Ten minutes and counting."

"Yes!" he said. It worked and now he had a little bit more time. He continued down the hall to the very end. It was really empty except for the door at the end. He headed over to it and unfortunately it was locked.

"Great." from the looks of the door it looked weak. He gave the door a strong kick and it opened. If Jimmy was smart then the door was only the easy part and he wouldn't make the bomb so easy to get. He entered the room and there was the bomb. It didn't seem like anything was protecting it. He took one step towards it and then a bunch of drones blocked his path. "Typical."

They circled him so he didn't have an opening. Every time he made a slight move their sensors followed him and they were already starting to charge. His only idea was to travel forward after they shot him. This idea better work and sure enough it did. Because he disappeared at the last second of charging the drones had fired at themselves. How long had he been forwarded?

"One minute remaining." Maybe he should have been specific on the time and only forward one second later. He rushed over to the bomb and when he touched it, he got a shock back. Just what he needed a force field. How was he going to stop it now?

"Thirty seconds…twenty nine…."

He looked at the bomb and as the timer counted down he noticed the force field around it was starting to weaken. Of course. The field was there so they wouldn't be able to destroy it until the last second. He didn't have time to find his mom. Still it was worth a shot. "Mom I found it!" he yelled. No one had come and it seemed all hope was lost.

* * *

><p>They haven't searched very far when they realised Bobby was missing.<p>

"Now where did he go?" said Wilbur.

"Bobby!" called Violet. "he must have wondered of somewhere back." she said.

"One minute."

"Great!" said Wilbur. "How are we going to find him and the bomb in time?" they were now running back and trying not to waste time. Helena had been on his back for the past couple of minutes. "Wait!" she yelled. Both Wilbur and Violet stopped to face her. It was a bit more difficult for Wilbur to face her. "Bobby is with the bomb. Over there." she pointed down a hallway that they had just passed. They ran down and saw an opened door at the end. "he has to be in there."

"ten…nine...eight."

Violet heard Bobby call her and she recognised his voice. She ran faster than Wilbur and went ahead of him. It was the last three seconds and she came in. The bomb was there. "Bobby get here now!" she ordered and quickly put a field around it. Bobby heard her and quickly headed over to her. The bomb went off and her field was twice the size of the bomb. The impact of the explosion was strong for her, but she kept her stance and concentrated. She was feeling herself getting weaker and weaker. She wanted it to end now. The explosion was definitely trying to pick a fight. It was even causing the ground to shake. "Keep concentrating." she said to herself. She can already feel blood dripping down her nose. "Just a little longer."

* * *

><p>Wilbur had finally managed to catch up and saw what Violet was doing. The bomb definitely looked powerful inside her force field. He could also see that she was struggling to keep it up. "Come on Vi! You can do it!" he shouted to her.<p>

That sounded like she needed that and she pushed her field in and the more she did the weaker the explosion got smaller and the shaking was starting to ease. Wilbur held tightly on to Bobby and Helena and he kept watching Violet. "Come on Vi you can do it." he whispered. The explosion had eased down and became a bunch of smoke. Violet finally released her force field and fainted. Wilbur quickly got up and caught her before she hit the ground.

"Is she alright?" asked Bobby.

Wilbur looked down at her figure and she was slowly breathing. "She's going to be just fine. She's just tired." he smiled.

* * *

><p>He looked at his watch. One minute. He watched high above the area in a place safe enough where he could watch the explosion. Thirty seconds now. Soon he would destroy those who were responsible for destroying him. He could avenge his brother, although through the years he had forgotten about destroying the Incredibles clan and focused on the two kids responsible for all of this. After that night when they had escaped him his whole life had been ruined. He couldn't return to the future because both of them had taken the time machines and his lab that he built was destroyed and that stupid Robinson Industries had built it over it. He was lucky enough to save the lower underground levels by sealing it off. That is when he decided to enter his freezer and all the destruction they had made caused it malfunction and caused him to stay in longer. When he finally awaken because the freezer was unstable it had caused all of the outside of it to explode. Which was the cause of the Robinson Industries explosion. Unfortunately it wasn't the main building. The final five seconds were now and he waited for that giant boom. When the explosion didn't come he became furious. They had somehow found it and destroyed it. All the result he saw was the Old Robinson Industries shaking slightly. Time for plan B. he turned the pod around and headed for the Robinson residence. If he couldn't kill them than he could at least alter their existence. The only way he could that was destroy the young Cornelius. He needed to get their before they returned.<p> 


	15. Chapter 14

The Incredible Future The Next Generation

Chapter 14

Back at the house, Lewis had finally gotten Carl to calm down a bit. "Relax Carl. It's going to be fine." He slowly patted the golden robot's back. He knew that his last sentence could be wrong. He wasn't entirely sure if they were going to come back. Then again they weren't just any family, they were a family of superheroes and not just any superheroes, one of them was from the Incredibles. One of the greatest family of supers from his time. Also if he knew Wilbur, he wasn't the kind of person to give up easily and he always had a way out of everything. Those thoughts helped him calm down also. Any minute now, they would come through the front door and they will all be safe and sound with Violet unharmed as well.

Just then the door opened and he was hoping it was them and that he was right. Unfortunately when he saw who had come in all the colour had washed from his face. It wasn't them at all.

While they were busy stopping his bomb, he had his coordinates set on the Robinson house. With luck, the young Cornelius boy would still be there and no one would be there to stop him. He landed his pod gently and a fair distance from the house. He was very impatient now and he just barged through the front door and sure enough he found the young Cornelius next to the robot servant of the family. He saw he was scared of him and he grinned evilly.

"What do you want?" Lewis asked.

Jimmy's grin only grew bigger. "To destroy this family once and for all." he answered.

Lewis flinched, but kept his guard. "They're not here. They came out to destroy you themselves. " he said.

"Don't think that I don't know that." he said. " But an easier way to destroy a family is to destroy the cause of it all."

Lewis understood what he meant. He was Wilbur's future father and without him he wouldn't exist. Even Violet's life wouldn't exist. He had saved her from almost dying. "But then what about the future. You could destroy it all too." he said defensively.

"I don't care about this future. All I care about is getting my revenge and destroying all those involved, I don't care if a few innocent lives would be lost. It was those two kids fault if anyone did lose their lives."

It was odd how he still referred to Wilbur and Violet as kids. Both were practically adults now way past the stages of being called a kid. Then again his first encounter with them were when they were kids.

Lewis needed to stop this guy or stall him long enough until someone who could help would come along. His older self had returned home and was trying to see if Wilbur needed help. Who knew where Wilbur and Violet were right now and if Bobby and Helena were with them. All he had was Carl.

* * *

><p>He had been listening to the whole conversation. He had to do something. He laid there pretending to be scared so he wouldn't be suspected. He was really trying to privately call Wilbur. He was trying to call his cell. Being a robot had it's advantages. He could call someone and not look like he was even doing it at all and he could make his voice be only heard to the person on the other end of the line.<p>

"Hello." answered Wilbur.

"Oh thank god you're alive." Carl shouted with relief.

"Of course I'm alive. Wilbur Robinson never fails." Carl could here giggles in the background. He recognised them as Bobby and Helena's laughs. He let another sigh of relief out of him. The kids were safe too.

"Carl what's the problem? Unless you're just checking." said Wilbur.

"It's Jimmy! He's here. He wants to destroy Lewis. So get your self here and hurry now!" he screamed. Wilbur had to pull the phone away from his ear because Carl was screaming so loud. "Ok Carl. I'll get there." he said and hung up.

"What's wrong?" asked Bobby.

"it's your grandfather. We need to save him." Wilbur put his foot on the accelerator and the car went zooming. Violet was still passed out in the seat next to him and only made a few slight moves and groans. She and the rest of his family would be fine now, but if he didn't get back to the house sooner then all of this would be lost. He had just gotten Violet back and like before he didn't want anyone in his family to be erased from the world into non-existent.

He hoped Carl was doing his best to keep Lewis safe and would buy them some time to get there.

* * *

><p>Lewis had managed to get him to start monologing. He was explaining about how it had something to do with Mr Incredible with how his brother turned out and how it destroyed him. Then getting to the part with Violet. This would definitely buy Wilbur more time to get here. "Please get here soon." he pleaded in his mind. He didn't know what Carl was doing. To him he looked like he was still sobbing from earlier. Was now really the time for that?<p>

* * *

><p>They were almost there. He quickly pulled the break and they suddenly stoped causing them to lean forward. Wilbur held his free hand on Violet so she wouldn't hit herself. Wilbur went out of the car and headed over to Violet's door. He carried her out and his kids followed.<p>

"How can we stop Jimmy if mom is still passed out?" asked Bobby.

"We can do this if we work together." was all Wilbur could say.

He was explaining how he was so close to destroying them when suddenly he realised what had just been going on. "You sly dog. You got me monologing." he chuckled. This was the same mistake his brother done. "Well not anymore." he took out a gun and held it in front of Lewis. Ready to trigger. That's when Carl got up and got in front of Lewis protectively. Jimmy fired and it hit the robot instead. The bullet had hit his main circuit board and Carl immediately shut down and fell on the ground. "Carl!" yelled Lewis looking down at the _dead_ robot. This wasn't the first time he had seen Carl like this, but he didn't want him to rescue him.

"Oh what a shame." he laughed. "Looks like there's no one left to save you." he was readying the gun again when he heard the door slam open. "Guess again!" and Jimmy got distracted and felt his gun kicked out of his hand. He held his hand and tried to make it feel better. Whoever hit him had a strong kick.

* * *

><p>"Just leave my family alone!" he heard. He looked up to see who his attacker was and it was the third generation of the Robinson family. The one who had helped him achieve half his plan.<p>

"You must be pretty stupid to pull a stunt like that." he said getting up.

"You're the one whose stupid." said Bobby. "You let something that happen years ago affect you so much that you let it run and ruin your life. It wasn't even your fault. This was your brother's problem. I know you lost him and I respect that you cared for him, but revenge isn't the answer. Don't let that get in the way of your life. Let go of the past and Keep Moving Forward."

He remembered receiving a similar lecture about that from the boys father years ago. He had hated that motto and that drove him even more angrier to hear it. This future world relied too much on that stinking motto and the plus side to destroying the younger Cornelius was that he could put an end to it all. "I never had time to keep moving forward. Until I avenge my brother I won't keep moving forward." he said.

* * *

><p>He placed Violet down safely in the hallway. "Keep an eye on mommy." he said to Helena. His daughter nodded and stayed with Violet while he went to go after Bobby. He had run past him when getting to the house and went ahead of them. He came into the room to see a broken Carl, Lewis, Bobby and Jimmy.<p>

"I see we have all the men in the family. Women to weak to fight." he teased.

"She wouldn't have been if it wasn't for your bomb." Wilbur shot at him.

"Blame her father for that."

"That's it? You want to destroy them because of something her father did." said Lewis. "You just want them gone because her father did something that none of these people were responsible."

"it use to be like that, but after him." he pointed to Wilbur. "and his wife stopped me many years ago it ruined my life and everything I ever did was left destroyed and forgotten. So it's moved a little from her father." he explained.

This guy really didn't know how to let go.

"I've had it with you! Just leave the rest of my family alone and take me instead." said Wilbur with a fit of fury. "if you want to take your anger out on someone take it on me." he didn't think Jimmy would take him, but he didn't want him hurting his family either.

"Yeah. I think it'll be easier to destroy him." He looked over to Lewis. "That way I get rid of all of you at once and this world as well." he made a plunge for his gun but a field went around it and stung him. He drew his hand back and watch it float away from him. Wilbur recognised it as one of Violet's force fields and turned around to see her leaning against the wall. She looked exhausted and tired. That didn't seem to stop her from bringing the gun towards her. "I'm not letting anyone here get hurt or give themselves up." she talked with a few breathes in after every word. She let the gun fall down in front of her. Helena was just peaking out from behind her.

"Don't think I don't have a back up." said Jimmy and he pulled out a smaller gun from his pocket. "it's only strong enough to kill one and I only have on target here." he pointed it towards Lewis. "The whole family for the price of one." he grinned. He pulled the trigger and they all tried to get in front of it. The bullet was moving too fast for Violet to put a force field up and Bobby was ready to make a time travel trip to stop this from happening.

* * *

><p>She wasn't going to hide behind her mother's skirt any longer. This man kept trying to tear her family apart and she wanted him to go away so desperately. Away from her home, away from her family and away from here. She saw the gun and when he pointed it to the other boy she closed her eyes and hoped that none of this was happening and that it was all just a really bad nightmare.<p>

Lewis had his eyes closed and waited for the bullet to hit him. He quickly opened his eyes and saw the bullet was just millimetres from his face. It was standing there in mid air frozen. Everyone else in the room could see it. They were all shocked.

"What! That isn't meant to happen." said Jimmy. He tried to make a move for it, but his feet seemed to be glued onto the floor. "Why aren't I moving?" he said. Instead of his usual threatening voice he sounded scared and worried. None of them knew what was going on or what the cause of all this was.

Jimmy unable to move from his spot kept struggling. Even moving an inch would be an achievement. He then started to feel a soft breeze and light tingle on him. He was glowing a very bright light. What was happening to him. He looked up and his bullet disappeared into dust and headed towards him. The gun in his hand did the same. He then started glowing brighter and brighter. He looked around the room and everyone was shielding their eyes. He then turned to the little girl and saw her eyes were glowing the same white he was. She was the source of all this.

* * *

><p>Everyone could see that Jimmy was getting brighter and brighter to the point where they all had to shut their eyes and cover them. They could also feel a strong wind inside the house. It wasn't sure how long they had their eyes close, but soon through their eyelids they saw it began to dim down and the wind had stopped. In the spot where Jimmy had been it was empty. He had vanished, without a trace. Was he gone for good? Or was he still out there?<p>

She didn't know what had just happened, but she knew she had something to do with it. She had felt so powerful and she had felt so in control. She didn't feel weak or tired. Jimmy was in a place where he couldn't hurt her family or anyone anymore. He would be left there all alone, wherever he was. The good thing was that he was gone and her family would all be safe and sound again. She let a smile come to her face.

Violet noticed her daughter smile and realised what had just happen. She smiled too as she knew that her daughter's love for her family was stronger than Jimmy's hate for them. It was all over. Everyone else in the room just looked confused, but were also happy that the threat was gone and they could continue living their lives.

Lewis knew that now that Jimmy was gone it was time for him to return to his own time. He wished he could stay longer, but if he stayed then there wouldn't be anything left here.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Ok I made this chapter real longer than usual as I don't know when my next update will be. It's almost finished. My holidays are almost over and I'll be starting school again on Monday, so who knows when my next upload will be. We might be lucky if I can upload tomorrow. Until my next upload bye. *runs off to watch Alvin and the Chipmunks 2 on the TV* shut up I love the Chipmunks *stares*<strong>

**AAN: Oh and to people who want to lnow about Adventure of a Lifetime. I kinda hit a writer's block there. *sheepish smile* Sorry but i can't type anything further than chapter 8 :P. I'll get my brain working soon don't worry. A creative idea is bound to get in there.**


	16. Chapter 15

The Incredible Future The Next Generation

Chapter 15

He had awaken. He wasn't sure how long he had been out cold. The last thing he remember was the strong winds and bright light and the little girl. Was he dead? He didn't feel dead, he felt very much alive. He examined the area he was in. It was a huge white space that seemed to go for miles and miles. Mostly it was a great big nothing. He stretched an arm out to see if he was near any wall. Nothing.

The girl had sent him to some place with no way out. He shook his head. That was silly. Surely if there was a way in, there had to be a way out. He then felt another breeze. This time it was softer. The white room he was in had transformed back into the Robinson living room. Everything and everyone seem to be frozen. All had a worried expression on their faces. They were all looking at him. Why would they be worried for him? He was the one who tried to kill them. He then looked in front of him and saw his own body. A cold chill made the hairs on the back of his neck stand. He saw a strong hatred in his eyes and the gun was being pointed at him. He realised he was in the body of the young Cornelius. This was the moment before everything had stopped, before he ended up in that endless space. This time however, nothing was happening. The bullet was slowly heading towards him and no one was stopping it. As the bullet came closer he saw how his hatred had led him to this. He closed his eyes and waited for the bullet to pierce through him. The end was to come.

* * *

><p>They were all saying their final good byes. Lewis felt sad to be leaving his future family again, but if he didn't go now than he wouldn't have a family to get look forward to. He was glad that Carl was better now. Who knew that Bobby could reverse time before someone died. After that mysterious source earlier he had came over to Carl and at his touch he reversed the time on Carl to before he was shot. They learnt it was called reversed healing. A power that allowed someone to heal another as if it had never happened. Carl had no memory of being shot, in fact he was actually quite confused. He said the last thing he remembered was Jimmy about to shoot. They had to explain to him what happened, he slowly got it. More surprising was that Bobby didn't know he even had the skills.<p>

"I don't know if I can take much more of these powers developing." said Wilbur placing a hand on his forehead and dropping on the couch.

Violet giggled and took a seat next to him. "I thought you knew what you signed up for when you decided to marry me."

"But two new powers in one day? Not to mention almost being killed by a homicidal maniac. That's enough for me in one day." he said.

"It's the life of a super. You choose to be with one and your life becomes all about homicidal maniacs and powers." Violet smiled.

"And I haven't regretted making that decision. Even for a second." he smiled back at her. "You made my life an even greater adventure than it was before I met you."

* * *

><p>The way he looked at her showed how much he cared and how much he loved her. Lewis wondered when he will be able to look at Franny like that. He was still on the cute little crush stage with her.<p>

"Wilbur." said Violet biting her lip.

"Hmm?" he said grabbing her hand.

"I…"

"Yeah?" he was starting to get very curious. "Don't tell me you're trying to ruin the good mood. If it's bad news can't it wait till later."

Violet laughed slightly. "Come on Wil you know me better than that. I never give bad news at good times."

"If it isn't bad news than what do you want to tell me?"

"The trip to the doctor earlier…."

"What about it?" if he could name the things Violet was good at, creating suspense would definitely be on the list. Everyone else in the room was also dying to know what she had to say. They all had the look that said "spit it out already!"

"Before Bobby and I left. The doctor had told me something.

"Vi just tell me already." Wilbur was now so desperate for her to say it to him already.

Violet giggled and moved over to his ear. He could hear her breathing and could tell she was smiling.

Everybody else sighed disappointedly. They couldn't hear her if she whispered it to him. If only they had super hearing. The only gifts they had were time travelling and wishful thinking. It was the best name to call Helena's powers, since every time she had used it she had something she like become reality. The girl wanted her dolls to come to life and she managed to make them levitate and move on their own, she even wanted to know the whereabouts of Bobby and Violet and she received a vision of what was happening and where they were. There was even the case of her wanting Jimmy to leave her family alone and sending him to some other dimension or so, although Violet was the only one who knew about it.

Wilbur soon had the same smile Violet had on her face. "You're not kidding?"

Violet shook her head, still smiling. This was the best news anyone could hear after a day like today, it was actually the kind of news anyone would want to hear.

"Keep going. It's not like we're here." said Bobby sarcastically.

Wilbur and Violet turned to them and blinked. They had forgotten they were watching.

"Oh sorry." Violet said sheepishly.

"Is this the private kind of news or something you can share with us all?" asked Carl.

Wilbur cleared his throat. "That is an excellent question."

A roll of eyes came from everyone in the room when he said his usual catch phrase. "And the excellent answer is…"

"How would you all feel about a new edition to the Robinson family?" said Violet.

A shock expression came across their faces, except Helena who didn't understand what was happening. "Huh?" she said confused.

"It means we get a new baby brother or sister." said Bobby.

It took a few seconds before Helena said something else. "We're gonna get a sister?" she said smiling.

"it could be a boy." said Bobby.

"I say girl."

"Boy."

"Girl!"

"Boy!"

"ok you two. We'll find out when the time comes. I'm not going to tolerate 8-9 months of you arguing about your new sibling." said Carl stopping them out of annoyance.

Everybody else laughed. "But I think it's time for someone to go." said Wilbur.

Lewis nodded and turned to Bobby. "Since I know I have full control of my powers again than sending him back will be a piece of cake."

"Ok whenever you're ready." said Lewis.

"No time trips." said Wilbur and Violet in unison to Bobby.

"I think I had enough time travelling for one day." he said. "I've never used it so much and discovering a new power wears me out."

Wilbur looked over to Violet. "It can happen." she shrugged.

"let's go." said Bobby and Lewis came to stand next to him. Bobby held out his fist in front of him and Lewis did the same and fist bumped him. Soon they were back to before it all started. Back at Joyce Williams. He was standing beside his bag that he left earlier. "When are we?" he asked looking at Bobby.

"2007. That's where I needed to go. This is unusual." he said.

"What is?"

"That we ended up here. Usually my powers take me to the same place I'm standing in. This time it took me back to the place and time I was thinking of."

"I guess reversing deaths isn't the only thing you can do now."

"Yeah. Well you better get going."

"Ok. See you around." said Lewis and he picked up his bag and headed for the school bus. Bobby watched him get in and could see that he took a seat next to a pigtailed hair girl. She look seemingly familiar to him, like he'd seen her somewhere before. He didn't have time to figure out who she was and needed to head back home. He arrived back at home where his family were waiting. "That was fast." said his dad. "barely a second."

"I can make it look like I never even left." he said holding his hands up.

Violet was holding Helena and Wilbur was beside them. Bobby ran into his dad and hugged them all. "I'm glad we're all together again." he said. The whole family then hugged each other. Family was the most important thing to them. From Violet and Wilbur's side of the family. Family was the greatest adventure and it wasn't worth missing.

The End

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And I managed to finish this before I resume school tomorrow. Took me long enough. I really hope you enjoyed it and please give me reviews about it. I did originally plan to have the start of the chapter around the end, but I prefer happier endings than sad. I have more Willet story ideas in my head and I don't know if I'll ever get to posting them up.<strong>


End file.
